Lilith
by leontinees
Summary: Si alguien te preguntase quién fue la primera mujer, ¿qué responderías? Eva, probablemente. Ay chic@, no sabes lo equivocad@ que estás... Amor, odio, venganza y celos, reencarnaciones, desafíos... GaaMatsu, SaiIno y mucho GAAINO.
1. Otra oportunidad

**LILITH**

_Os aconsejo escuchar la canción_ **Lilith** _de Pedro Guerra, la letra es bastante buena para esta historia. Y c__omo todos sabéis,_ **Naruto** _le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Ep. 1: Otra oportunidad**

_"Creó pues, Dios al hombre a su imagen; a imagen de Dios le creó; varón y mujer los creó"__._

_"Yahvé formó entonces a Lilith, la primera mujer, del mismo modo que había formado a Adán"._

_"¿Por qué he de acostarme debajo de ti? - preguntaba - Yo también fui hecha con el polvo de la tierra, y por lo tanto soy tu igual"._

_"Como Adán quiso obligarla a obedecer, Lilith enfurecida pronunció el nombre sagrado y prohibido de Dios, se elevó por los aires y le abandonó, a él y el Edén"._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Había pasado mucho tiempo. No tres o cuatro míseros siglos, que a los humanos mortales les parece tanto, sino realmente mucho, mucho tiempo. Y en todo ese tiempo, él no había sido capaz de olvidarla. Fingió ser feliz, tal vez al principio lo fue de verdad, pero nunca fue lo mismo desde que ella... desde que ELLA le abandonó. Se había ido tan contenta (más o menos), sin dudarlo ni mirar atrás, sin querer llevarse absolutamente nada de él. Una nueva muestra de su rebeldía e insumisión.

Y pasados tantos miles de años desde su creación, allí se encontraba él, frente a esa cueva del Mar Rojo donde ella habitaba. Todo estaba impregnado de su esencia, de su feminidad, pero también percibió los efluvios de todos aquellos que alguna vez yacieron con ella: hombres, demonios, semidioses paganos, incluso algún que otro ángel. Y cómo no, también mujeres (su propia costilla fue una de sus... ¿víctimas?). Sí, ciertamente era una mujer liberal.

Una vez más, ¿por qué había venido a buscarla, después de milenios separados? Ah sí, el AMOR.

- ¡LILITH! - gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, haciendo que resonaran las paredes de la cueva.

No quiso adentrarse más, se quedó apenas en la entrada, aunque desde ahí veía claramente que a ella no le había ido nada mal. Además de haber disfrutado de los placeres de la carne con cuanta criatura se le antojase (cosa que él no había podido hacer satisfactoriamente desde que se marchó), al fondo captaba la silueta de lo que debía ser un esplendoroso palacio. ¿Cuál de sus numerosos amantes se lo habría regalado?

- ¿Me buscabas? - se escuchó una pícara y femenina voz - Vaya, no puedo creer lo que veo. Después de tantísimo tiempo, ¿qué te trae a mi morada, mi queridísimo esposo Adán?

La burla e ironía de su voz eran evidentes, pero él las ignoró para deleitarse con la visión de su persona. Seguía siendo igual de hermosa, si no es que más. Sus largos cabellos rubios, creados por Dios con los rayos del sol, rozaban sus caderas. Sus ojos azules, que obtuvieron su color del cielo, resplandecían igual que cuando ambos fueron creados. Su tersa y blanca piel, originada con velos de nubes que cubrieron su carne en el momento de surgir de la tierra, seguía luciendo inmaculada. Era simplemente... perfecta.

- Yo... he venido a por ti - dijo dificultosamente en apenas un murmullo.

- ¿Perdona? Creo que no te he oído bien - se rió ella, revolviéndole sus cabellos hechos del fuego, al igual que hacía miles de años atrás - ¿Me lo puedes repetir?

- Veo que no has cambiado, Lilith - masculló fastidiado, pero en su interior sonó más bien como "_Gracias a Dios por eso_".

- No, en absoluto - apartó la mano y posó ambas sobre sus atrayentes caderas, en una postura claramente desafiante - Nunca hubo nada malo en mí que debiera cambiar. Y aún no respondes a mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No volvamos a eso, ¿quieres? - suspiró - Estoy aquí para ofrecerte una tregua, un acuerdo de paz. Regresa conmigo, Lilith - ordenó, pero viendo el ceño fruncido de ella se doblegó un poco - Por favor, vuelve a mi lado y ocupa nuevamente el lugar que te corresponde. Conmigo, como mi esposa.

- No - dijo ella tranquilamente, quedándose tan pancha - ¿Alguna otra cosa más?

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó cordialmente - Seremos otra vez una pareja, podremos regresar al Edén y crear nuevamente a la humanidad. Porque al paso que va no tardará en extinguirse, dos o tres mil años nada más.

- Adán, creo que el tiempo ha echado a perder tu memoria - resopló la mujer - Te abandoné voluntariamente, porque no acepté someterme a ti como la devota sirvienta que en realidad deseabas. Y otra cosa, las puertas del Edén están cerradas para ti, que cometiste el Pecado Original, pero nunca lo estuvieron para mí. Yo me marché antes de eso, y tengo la opción de regresar en el momento que me plazca. De hecho, creo que Dios estaría más que feliz si volviera y dejara de traer _lilim_ al mundo.

- ¿Entonces por qué no lo haces? - insistió el hombre - Dios ha accedido a perdonarme si regreso contigo.

- ¡Pero mira que eres egoísta! No regreso porque no me da la gana, soy la mar de feliz viviendo libre y sin ataduras. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿para qué me quieres de vuelta? Te creía satisfecho con esa pobre mujer que crearon de tu costilla, Eva. Ya sabes, es tu tipo: obediente, sumisa, callada, dulce, dependiente... las cualidades que toda buena sirvienta debe tener. Y por lo que pude ver cuando lo de Caín, también bastante mona.

- No hace falta que seas tan sarcástica - se molestó él - Quiero que me perdones porque te echo de menos. Sí, todo lo que has dicho es cierto, tanto de ti como de mí y Eva. Ella es estupenda a su manera, pero no... no es lo mismo. No eres tú. Eva es confiable y devota, pero resulta _demasiado_ dependiente, siempre está encima de mí.

- No me digas - se rió Lilith con muchas ganas - ¿Es _ella_ la que está encima? Conmigo nunca lo aceptaste.

- No te burles, sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Lo sé de sobra, y mi respuesta sigue siendo no - se puso seria repentinamente.

¡Menuda cara la de ese hombre, venir hasta su casa para exigirle que volviera con él! Y así sin más, después de todas las humillaciones que tuvo que soportar a su lado.

- Lilith, hay una cosa que quiero saber - extrañamente, él pareció entristecerse con su negativa - Durante miles de años te has entregado al placer. Has entregado tu cuerpo a innumerables amantes de una noche, has gozado como ninguna otra criatura de la divina creación de Dios. Y sin embargo... tu alma sigue incorrupta, como si el vicio nunca te hubiera seguido los pasos. Por eso, creo que realmente todavía me amas.

- Eso no hace falta ni preguntarlo - confirmó ella sin una pizca de vergüenza - ¿Cómo iba a ser de otra manera, si a fin de cuentas fuimos creados el uno para otro? Dos hermanos, dos amigos, dos amantes. Hombre y mujer, esposo y esposa, ambos creados perfectos por Dios, y sin embargo no quisiste aceptarlo. ¿Y tú te quejas de lo que has sufrido? Al menos has podido volver a amar, mientras que yo no. He entregado mi cuerpo a miles de hombres y mujeres, he experimentado placeres que ni siquiera alcanzas a imaginar, pero jamás he vuelto a sentir el calor que me inundaba al estar contigo. Mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo.

- Yo nunca encontré satisfacción completa con Eva - aseguró Adán - La quise, la quiero, pero no eres tú. Por eso te lo pido: por favor, regresa a mi lado.

- Adán, no importa cuántas veces me lo pidas, mi respuesta siempre será la misma - dijo ella tercamente.

- De acuerdo, veo que sigues siendo tan testaruda como siempre. En ese caso...

- ¿Yo soy la testaruda? - chilló Lilith - De no haber sido por ti, por tu estúpido orgullo de macho, todavía viviríamos felices y contentos en el Edén, amándonos por toda la eternidad. Si tan sólo hubieras sido un poco más transigente...

- Sí, lo que tú digas - se negaba a aceptarlo, aunque el tiempo le había dado la razón a ella - Estaba por decir que si no quieres volver conmigo, al menos podrías darme una segunda oportunidad.

- Al contrario que tú, yo sí estoy dispuesta a aceptar cambios. ¿Qué me propones exactamente, Adán?

- Una vida. Lo que te ofrezco es que renazcamos como simples mortales, como los seres humanos que fuimos en el momento de ser creados. Es lo que Dios me sugirió por si, evidentemente, te negabas. A cambio, ha prometido que ningún ángel matará a más hijos tuyos durante los años que seas humana.

- ¿Y qué opina Eva de esto? Oh, qué tonta soy, lo había olvidado - volvió a burlarse - Ella no opina nada, porque hará exactamente lo que sea tu voluntad, ¿cierto?

- De hecho... Eva renacería con nosotros - dijo inseguro.

- Ya veo. Muy bien, entonces si ella renace como humana, quiero que también lo haga Samael.

- ¿Qué? - gritó furioso - ¿Acaso pretendes reencontrarte con tu fiel amante en esa vida?

- Oye, te recuerdo que también renacería tu esposa - contestó Lilith de igual manera - Y eso te convierte en bígamo, no sé qué es peor.

Adán se apartó unos pasos de ella y se frotó sus ojos aguamarinos. Ya no le hacía gracia el asunto, pero supuso que era lo justo. No tenía otra opción.

- De acuerdo, que así sea. Renaceremos los cuatro, y te demostraré que puedo hacerte feliz, lo juro.

Ya no resistió más, y cedió al impulso que le atormentaba desde que la vio. La abrazó contra su pecho, estrechando su cuerpo y aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos. Cuánto lo había extrañado. Lilith simplemente se acurrucó entre sus brazos, sintiendo ese calor en su interior que había añorado durante miles de años.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Y así, Adán y Lilith llegaron al primer acuerdo de toda su vida. Renacieron como simples mortales, en la misma época, muy cerca el uno del otro y con sus respectivos acompañantes. Pero no fueron los únicos: para verificar que todo sucedía de forma justa y más o menos pacífica, Dios también envió a cuatro de sus arcángeles, lo que no le hizo ninguna gracia a su enemigo acérrimo Satanás, que tenía sus propios planes...

* * *

_**Dios:** Madara Uchiha_**Satanás:** Danzou_

_**Adán:** Gaara del Desierto_**Lilith:** Ino Yamanaka_

_**Eva:** Matsuri_**Samael:** Sai_

_**Uriel:** Sakura Haruno_

_**Sariel:** Shizune_

_**Ramiel:** Hanabi Hyuuga_

_**Raguel:** Sasuke Uchiha_


	2. Conociéndonos

**Ep. 2: Conociéndonos**

La primera vez que Gaara la vio, allá en los exámenes chuunin, por alguna razón inexplicable su primer impulso fue el de querer asesinarla. No supo porqué, si bien se entretenía matando a la gente para dar sentido a su vida, pero lo de ella fue especial, instantáneo. Le bastó con ver apenas un segundo el reflejo de sus cabellos dorados, la luz que había en sus ojos de zafiro, para que Shukaku se descontrolara y clamase por su sangre. Y eso que todavía había estado en la fase donde el pelirrojo podía dominarlo.

Incluso ahora, cuando ya era Kazekage y estaba libre de Shukaku, recordaba perfectamente las misteriosas sensaciones que ella le había provocado. Nunca habían cruzado ni una sola palabra, ni entonces ni después, y solamente por haber coincidido durante los exámenes era que conocía su nombre. Ino Yamanaka, jounin médico de Konoha, que venía por primera vez a Suna para realizar una misión de espionaje para él. Aunque la misión no era exactamente como ella se creía, pues en este caso la rubia no sólo sería la espía sino también la espiada, pero evidentemente Gaara no pensaba decírselo.

- Gaara-sensei, los ninjas aliados de Konoha ya han llegado - se escuchó la amable y dulce voz de Matsuri en la oficina - ¿Les hago pasar?

- Sí, adelante - un momento, ¿cómo que _los_ ninjas? Él únicamente había solicitado a una kunoichi en concreto.

Pero su ex-alumna no se había equivocado, porque fueron dos personas las que entraron en el despacho. Una era ella, Ino Yamanaka, y al igual que la primera vez que la vio, algo se removió en las profundidades de su alma. Ella le provocaba demasiadas cosas incomprensibles, su cuerpo se sentía incitado a hacerle cosas innombrables, y sus pensamientos corrían tan vertiginosamente que ni siquiera podía distinguirlos. Y todo eso con solamente tenerla en su presencia.

- Buenas tardes, Gaara-sama - dijo la otra persona, a la que el joven Kazekage ni siquiera había prestado atención todavía.

Se trataba de un shinobi alto, de cabello y ojos negros, y piel pálida. La sonrisa de su cara no podía ser más estúpida, aunque bueno, no es que el pelirrojo fuese un experto en el tema. Y curiosamente, si Ino revolucionaba todo en su interior, este tipo por el contrario le transmitía una sensación de odio y frío que tampoco entendía a qué se debía.

- Por favor, tomad asiento - dijo Matsuri cordialmente, situada al lado del Kazekage por si necesitaba algo.

Ni Gaara ni Ino habían abierto la boca todavía, se limitaron a mirarse fijamente. El muchacho no dejaba traslucir ni una pizca de lo que estaba sintiendo, mientras que ella, por el contrario, mostraba cada una de sus emociones con cada mínimo gesto de su hermoso rostro. Una de dos, o ella era muy torpe como kunoichi, o él era extremadamente bueno interpretándola. Supuso que sería lo segundo, porque estando a punto de convertirse en anbu, la rubia ciertamente debía ser muy buena en lo que hacía.

- No acabo de entender por qué estás aquí - habló Gaara finalmente, dirigiéndose al moreno sin siquiera molestarse en preguntar su nombre.

- ¿Te incomoda mi presencia, Gaara-sama? - preguntó Sai sin quitar su falsa sonrisa.

- Claro que no, es tan sólo que... - dijo Matsuri, tratando de apoyar a su líder - fue Ino-sama la solicitada, nadie más.

- Sai es un amigo, Gaara - respondió Ino, tratándole con total confianza... o indiferencia - Un _muy buen amigo_ mío, en realidad. Por eso decidió acompañarme, y yo encantada.

Nuevo cruce de miradas. Desafío.

- En realidad me es igual, no me importa en absoluto que esté aquí - y era cierto, le traía sin cuidado si ese Sai estaba o no, la importante era Ino - Matsuri, enséñales sus respectivas habitaciones, y luego regresa para terminar el trabajo de hoy.

- Sí, Gaara-sensei.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En cuanto Matsuri les dejó solos en el pasillo, cada uno frente a la puerta de su habitación, Sai deslizó las manos hasta la cintura de Ino y la abrazó por detrás.

- Creo que a Gaara-sama no le ha gustado que vengas acompañada - murmuró en su oído.

- No hay razón para que le moleste - dijo ella, recostándose contra el shinobi y subiendo un brazo hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza - Y yo te agradezco que hayas venido conmigo, Suna no me gusta para nada.

- Todavía no comprendo qué tienes en contra de él - continuó Sai, suspirando contra su cuello, haciendo que su compañera soltara unas risitas por las cosquillas que le ocasionaba.

- No tengo nada en su contra, pero no me gusta cómo me mira. Desde la primera vez que nos encontramos hace años, me dio la impresión de que por alguna razón me odia, y lo que es más raro es que yo siento lo mismo hacia él.

- ¿No me habías dicho que te sentías atraída por él?

- Sí, pero una cosa no impide la otra. Gaara despierta demasiadas cosas inexplicables en mí, emociones y sentimientos demasiado poderosos sin ninguna razón. ¿Te puedes creer que apenas hoy hemos hablado por primera vez? Si a eso se le puede llamar hablar.

- ¿Y qué hay de mí? - murmuró sensualmente, dándole un pequeño mordisco en el hombro - ¿Qué te provoco yo?

- Lo mismo que él, pero solamente las cosas buenas - gimió ligeramente Ino - Confianza, deseo, placer, amistad, afecto... Desde la primera vez que me llamaste "hermosa", supe que podía confiar en ti.

- Qué vanidosa eres - se rió Sai de ella - ¿Me esperarás esta noche?

- Mmmm... - se giró hacia él y le echó los brazos al cuello - No lo sé. ¿Merecerá la pena?

- Eres demasiado orgullosa, hermosa. Pero claro que merecerá la pena, como siempre - una mano se deslizó hasta el trasero de la mujer y la besó superficialmente en la boca - Entonces, ¿me esperarás?

- Podrías intentar convencerme - Sai volvió a besarla, mordisqueando levemente su labio inferior - Está bien, posiblemente pueda esperarte - otro beso, con un ligero roce de sus lenguas - Probablemente te espere - musitó ella, el moreno la besó de nuevo, esta vez reconociendo a fondo su boca - Seguramente te estaré esperando... - y finalmente, el shinobi la apretó contra la pared e hizo que subiera las piernas a su cadera, antes de besarla hasta quedarse ambos sin respiración - Ven a mi dormitorio a medianoche.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ya hacía rato que habían terminado el trabajo por ese día, pero aun así ninguno decía nada. Gaara parecía encontrar agradable el silencio, más si era con la compañía de Matsuri, pero ella quería preguntarle algo. Aunque todavía no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas, él lo sabía por la forma en que su mirada vagaba aleatoriamente por la oficina.

- Gaara-sensei, ¿te apetece salir a algún sitio esta noche? - dijo cuando por fin reunió valor suficiente.

- No mucho - ella pareció entristecerse - ¿Por qué, tú querías?

- Bueno, me gustaría - sonrió con dulzura - Es que... hoy es nuestro primer aniversario. ¿Te acuerdas? Empezamos a salir justo un mes después de tu 19º cumpleaños.

Gaara sintió una punzada de culpa. Debería haberlo recordado.

- Lo siento, lo olvidé por completo - se disculpó - Te... te compraré algún regalo.

- No te preocupes, Gaara-sensei, sé que no es con intención. En fin, no puedo esperar que alguien capaz de olvidar algo tan importante como su propio cumpleaños, esté pendiente de las fechas - se rió un poco.

- Saldremos a donde quieras, haz una lista de los sitios a los que te apetezca ir - esperaba compensarla con eso, aunque fuese nada más un poco.

- De acuerdo, ahora mismo voy a ver qué hay de nuevo en la aldea - se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla - Muchas gracias, Gaara-sensei.

La joven abrió la puerta dispuesta a irse, pero justo antes de salir Gaara la llamó.

- Matsuri, yo... - bajó la cabeza, se le veía un poco apenado - ¿Te hice daño anoche?

Su ex-alumna supo al momento a qué se refería, pero le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

- Sí, pero un poquito nada más, y de verdad me gustó - aseguró honestamente - Y no es culpa de nadie, es la naturaleza por haberme dado caderas tan estrechas. Tarde o temprano mi cuerpo se acostumbrará, ya lo verás.

Y cerró la puerta suavemente tras ella. Gaara se quedó mirando un espacio vacío por un rato, pensando. Le gustaba estar con ella, la quería, intentaba hacerla disfrutar lo mejor que podía, y según ella lo lograba. Era un alivio saberlo, porque para él, por algún motivo, algo no era suficiente.

* * *

_He visto que el asunto de los personajes os ha confundido, así que aquí os dejo una explicación: _

**Gaara/Adán e Ino/Lilith **- bueno, creo que no hace falta explicarlos porque son los protagonistas, ¿no?

**Matsuri/Eva** - carácter dulce, permisivo, devoto y que Gaara/Adán le enseñó todo lo que sabe.

**Sai/Samael** - además de ser el posterior marido/amante/compañero de Ino/Lilith, también está muy cerca del poder supremo maligno (Danzou/Satanás, Raíz).

**Madara/Dios** - es el más poderoso, aparte de ser el causante/creador de todo. También es intangible, omnisciente, vengativo y etc, etc.

**Danzou/Satanás** - es "el malo", con un poder similar a Dios (Sharingan), pero totalmente egoísta e inclinado hacia la guerra y la destrucción.

_En cuanto a los arcángeles:_

**Sakura/Uriel** - porque es el arcángel del mundo, quien intercede por los humanos ante Dios (referencia al SasuSaku). También se dice que protege las puertas del Edén (que sería Konoha) con una espada llameante (su puño de chakra o su jutsu médico), y se le identifica con el color verde. Incluso en ocasiones es un arcángel luchador.

**Shizune/Sariel** - es uno de los arcángeles que vigilan, y llevan las causas humanas ante Dios cuando se comete una injusticia (pensad en la relación de Shizune con Tsunade). Además a veces es identificado con Metatrón, el escriba de Dios, de la misma forma que Shizune es la asistente de Tsunade.

**Hanabi/Ramiel** - es quien decide hasta cuándo deberán esperar los justos. Es el arcángel de las visiones verdaderas (Byakugan), que descifra la historia del pecado y la redención (todo lo que ha pasado en el clan Hyuuga, creo que Hanabi será la líder y permitirá a Hinata hacer su vida como quiera). Además, Ramiel puede significar "Amor fraternal", y es un personaje que me gusta mucho.

**Sasuke/Raguel** - es uno de los que anunciarán el Apocalipsis, haciendo caer una estrella de fuego (katon no jutsu). Vigila a los demás ángeles para asegurarse de que trabajan bien, llevando la cuenta de sus errores (como en el Equipo 7). Aunque esto parezca a favor del Diablo, en realidad mantiene el Cielo limpio y justo (Sasuke quería matar a Danzou). Además, en el día del Juicio será Raguel quien ejecute las condenas de los malvados (el camino de un vengador).


	3. Despertares

**Ep. 3: Despertares**

Mientras el cielo nocturno se iba llenando de estrellas, Sasuke solamente miraba la Luna. Grande, redonda y lejana Luna... y también roja, completamente roja. Ya podía el resto del mundo comparar su blancura con la de una perla, que para él estaba teñida del color de la sangre. Sí, una Luna de sangre... igual que la noche de la masacre de su clan, igual que la noche que asesinó a su hermano, y cómo no, igual que la noche en que despertó el máximo poder de su Sharingan.

Ciertamente, debía ser el destino quien marcó su camino hacia Akatsuki (_para quien **todavía** no lo sepa, significa "amanecer" y también "Luna roja"_).

Había sido más fuerte que su voluntad, no había ya más futuro para él. Era el líder de Akatsuki, había tomado el lugar de su fallecido hermano y posteriormente también el de Madara, cuando él se fue quién sabía a dónde. Y sin embargo, aún con todo eso... su venganza no estaba completa, y no lo estaría hasta que castigase a los culpables de la tragedia. Porque sí, el auténtico responsable de todo seguía vivito y coleando en Konoha.

Danzou.

El nombre reverberó como una condena en la mente de Sasuke, mientras seguía contemplando esa Luna que se teñía de rojo solamente para él. Renegado, desterrado y exiliado... pero aún con una meta que cumplir. Después de todo, continuaba siendo un vengador. Su único error había sido matar a Itachi, pero eso también era culpa de Danzou, el desgraciado infeliz que se refugiaba como un cobarde en esa ratonera que era la Raíz. De no tener a sus subordinados, haría tiempo ya que el Uchiha le hubiera hecho pagar, pero... maldita sea, eran fuertes, y el que su propio reemplazo dentro del Equipo-7 fuera uno de ellos no ayudaba precisamente.

Cansado de sus frustraciones, Sasuke dirigió la mirada de nuevo al suelo y se retiró a su habitación. Volvía a tener jaqueca, y necesitaba dormir. Acostándose en la cama, no tardó en quedarse frito, su mente ausente de cualquier cosa. La liberación llegó pronto, su alma se elevó hacia las regiones infinitas, y esperó. No sabía si vendría hoy, pero aun así aguardó por si acaso. Tuvo suerte, apenas un momento después de haber cerrado los ojos, una silueta femenina vino a hacerle compañía.

- Buenas noches, Uriel.

- Hola, Raguel-kun...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¡Qué bien había dormido! Ino no había esperado que la cama de su dormitorio en Suna fuera tan cómoda, aunque... supuso que parte del mérito de la estupenda noche que había pasado se lo debía a las habilidades de Sai. Dios, ese muchacho era todo un _demonio_... bastaba un mero roce con él para que su sangre hirviera, no era de extrañar que llevaran ya tres años siendo amantes.

En cuanto bajó a la cocina para desayunar, se encontró con Matsuri. La saludó con confianza, pero ella tan sólo le sonrió con educación y amabilidad.

- He dormido estupendamente - dijo alegre, tratando de iniciar una conversación - ¿Tomas algo conmigo, Matsuri?

- Eh... sí, claro - contestó algo dudosa.

Las dos chicas se prepararon cada una lo suyo y se sentaron frente a frente en la mesa.

- ¿Gaara no desayuna? - preguntó Ino.

- Esto... Gaara-sensei ya desayunó hace algunas horas, siempre se levanta temprano. Muy, _muy_ temprano.

- ¿Tú desayunas con él? - la castaña asintió - ¿Todos los días? ¿No es un poco molesto despertarse tan pronto si no tienes nada que hacer?

- No importa, así puedo ayudarle y recibir las primeras órdenes del día, Ino-sama - sonrió - De este modo, no tiene que esperar a que yo llegue a la torre del Kazekage.

La Yamanaka la miró un momento.

- No dudo que sea más cómodo para él, pero te he preguntado por ti - aclaró.

- Oh, bueno... realmente no me importa, de verdad. Me gusta sentir que le soy útil, y Gaara-sensei se siente complacido si termino mis tareas antes de tiempo, porque así podemos... - de repente Matsuri se calló, dándose cuenta de que lo que pensaba decir no tenía porqué saberlo su invitada.

- ... así podéis estar juntos, ¿verdad? - sonrió con picardía - Bueno, si esa fuera mi recompensa, a mí tampoco me importaría madrugar hasta horas intempestivas.

- Lo recordaré para aprovecharlo en el futuro, bijinsan - se oyó la voz de Sai entrando por la puerta.

El ninja se acercó hasta Ino, y sin una pizca de vergüenza, le dio un ardiente beso en el cuello.

- Sai, compórtate - le regañó ella con una voz imposible de tomar en serio, era obvio que lo disfrutaba - Hay gente delante.

- Vamos, dudo que Gaara-sama no se lo haga a Matsuri-san también - señaló, sentándose también.

- ¡Descarado! - fingió escandalizarse la rubia, con una huella de risa en su voz.

Mientras los dos discutían como solamente dos amantes podían hacerlo, Matsuri no había perdido detalle de ellos. La forma en que se hablaban, se miraban, se besaban... simplemente cómo actuaban uno en presencia del otro le parecía confusa. Ella y Gaara jamás se comportarían así delante de otras personas. Puede que en la intimidad el pelirrojo fuese ardiente y desinhibido, pero públicamente era siempre muy serio y formal, tal como le correspondía al Kazekage. Sabía que nunca debía esperar una muestra de afecto ante la gente, más allá de alguna palabra de complacencia por un trabajo bien hecho o algo similar. Por eso, ver a Ino y Sai juntos era extrañamente... triste.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Estaba agotada, verdaderamente. Todo lo que Sakura quería era llegar a casa, darse una ducha y dejarse caer sobre la cama para dormir. Maldita sea, ¿por qué cuando Shizune quería cambiar su turno en el hospital ninja siempre se lo pedía a ella? Algo le decía que se aprovechaba de su buena voluntad. Claro que, quién lo diría con la carita de buena que se gastaba la morena... ¡y le importaban un comino sus excusas sobre las tareas que le encargaba vigilar la Godaime! La realidad era esa, que Sakura estaba deshecha tras 38 horas seguidas de guardia, después de cubrir su turno y el de Shizune.

En cuanto Sakura cayó sobre el colchón, sus ojos se cerraron por el cansancio automáticamente. Uff, y pensar todavía en lo que la esperaba mañana... Tenía que lidiar con su maestra acerca de los nuevos aspirantes a ninjas médicos, y también realizar la práctica de defensa en caso de que Konoha fuese nuevamente atacada. Por supuesto, a pesar de ser médico Sakura también era kunoichi de combate, así que le correspondía un lugar en primera línea de batalla. Realmente, a veces creía que era demasiado trabajo para alguien de su edad...

Su mente se rindió y se dejó vencer por el sueño. Lentamente comenzó a invadirla la familiar sensación de estar flotando, liberándose de sus ataduras terrenales y ascendiendo a un plano superior de consciencia. En ese estado se sentía tan sumamente bien... porque no estaba sola, nunca. Siempre había alguien allí para hacerle compañía, y esta vez, estaba él.

- Buenas noches, Uriel.

- Hola, Raguel-kun...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gaara no sabía por qué se sentía así, tan... no conocía la palabra adecuada para describirlo. Tan... ¿molesto, frustrado, indignado... estúpido? Sí, ciertamente lo último tenía que serlo, porque no había otra forma de explicarlo. Estaba... _furioso_ con Ino. ¿El motivo? La movidita noche que había tenido ella en su dormitorio, y no necesitaba especular mucho para suponer en compañía de quién. Ese Sai... todavía no comprendía la razón de que eso le molestara, si él había estado haciendo lo mismo con Matsuri, pero lo hacía, le molestaba pensarlo y mucho.

- Esto es ridículo - suspiró para sí mismo en la soledad de su oficina, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento y pensándolo con calma - Ella se acuesta con ese tipo, ¿y a mí qué? Para empezar, ¿por qué insistí tanto en que fuera ella la espía?

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus reflexiones, y en cuanto dio permiso para entrar, apareció nada más que la causante de su... ¿malestar?

- Buenos días, Gaara - saludó ella, tratándole con su acostumbrada confianza - He venido para recibir los datos de la misión.

- No es muy peligroso, pero debes ser extremadamente cautelosa - respondió, intentando concentrarse en el trabajo y no en las extrañas sensaciones que ella le provocaba - Uno de los ancianos del consejo está traicionando a Suna, estoy seguro, pero no sé cuál de ellos es. Debes averiguarlo sin que nadie sospeche de que le han descubierto, y entregarme pruebas contundentes de su traición. Gracias a que eres una aliada, puedes tener acceso a la mayoría de lugares y documentos de la aldea, lo cual debería facilitarte las cosas.

- Ya veo, es por eso que nadie de Suna fue elegido para la misión - comprendió Ino - Aquí todos os conocéis, por eso si se le encargase a uno de tus ninjas, llamaría la atención.

- Exactamente.

El Kazekage se sintió complacido por su rápida asimilación de las cosas. No era que lo hubiese dudado en algún momento, pero se notaba que la rubia era inteligente, además de valiente y atrevida. Mmmm... espera, ¿eso último era algo a su favor o en su contra? No estaba seguro. Cierto que un ninja debía ser capaz de afrontar cualquier situación, y una actitud como la suya podría ayudar, pero también podía ser al contrario y entorpecer la misión. Bueno, fuera como fuese, Ino tendría que volcar ese calor en su tarea con las mismas ganas que en el am...

Y ahí iba otra vez, derechito al recuerdo de la pasada noche. ¿Por qué su mente insistía en desviarse a ese asunto?

- Una cosa más, Ino - la llamó cuando ella estaba a punto de retirarse - Respecto al _amigo_ que ha venido contigo... ¿es tu novio?

- No, en absoluto - sonrió - Tan sólo es mi amante.

- Ah, ya veo, entonc... - su primera respuesta le había aliviado ligera e incomprensiblemente, pero la segunda parte le dejó anonadado - Comprendo. Ya puedes irte - masculló.

La chica se fue. Y nuevamente, Gaara se sumergió en su estúpida e irracional furia contra ella.


	4. Piezas y jugadores

_**"Dios y el Diablo juegan al ajedrez con las almas de los hombres..."** ¿Dónde leí eso? Ya no me acuerdo._

* * *

**Ep. 4: Piezas y jugadores**

Una mano se alzó lentamente, vacilando unos segundos antes de hacer su movimiento, hasta que un peón avanzó una casilla. Su oponente lo observó sin menosprecio, pues sabía bien que cada pequeña pieza y cada mínimo paso podían marcar la diferencia entre una victoria y una derrota. Con esto, un peón blanco y otro negro quedaron juntos en el centro del tablero, uno al lado del otro.

- Un desafío plantado cara a cara - sonrió el jugador de piezas blancas - Tal como ha sido desde el comienzo del mundo.

- No siempre fue así. Aún recuerdo los siglos durante los que te serví devotamente, antes de que me expulsaras.

- ¿Sigues resentido por eso?

- En absoluto - resopló el jugador de piezas negras - La libertad que obtuve al romper tus cadenas es inmensamente mejor que ser tu esclavo. Después de todo, así fue como logré convertirme en tu igual.

Los ojos rojos se entrecerraron molestos, pero no se oyó ninguna réplica. ¿Qué decir? No era más que la verdad, de modo que prefirió concentrarse en el juego. Movió también un peón, no era cuestión de precipitarse, pero al menos él ya tenía sus dos torres en juego. Su rival en cambio aún no había sacado ninguna pieza importante.

- Así que las conciencias de Uriel y Raguel ya han despertado - dijo su oponente, observando ambas torres blancas.

- La de Raguel la desperté en cuanto dejé mi lugar como Madara. Ya era su turno de encabezar mi ejército desde las sombras, al igual que Uriel desde la luz. En cambio tú... quiero decir, Danzou todavía no ha hecho nada.

- Lo llevo haciendo mucho tiempo ya, solamente que no lo tienes en cuenta, Madara - contradijo el del ojo vendado, indicando casi todos sus peones desperdigados.

- Las únicas piezas importantes que he desvelado de momento son tu pareja real, y eso contando que en realidad la reina es mía.

- No es culpa mía que tu rey no supiera apreciar a tu reina y se buscase otra. El mío, en cambio, la valora como la soberana que es y merece ser.

El silencio llenó el espacio entre ellos, mientras pensaban en su siguiente movimiento.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Al día siguiente, Ino se reunió con Gaara al mediodía en su despacho para darle a conocer sus progresos como espía.

- Bueno, esta misión ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba - dijo, sonriendo satisfecha - El traidor es Sajou, sin ninguna duda.

- ¿Qué? - no podía ser, tenía que estar bromeando - Han pasado apenas dos días desde que te asigné la misión, ¿cómo puedes saberlo ya?

- ¿Acaso esperabas que me tomara meses averiguarlo o qué? - inquirió Ino confusa - Si me pediste precisamente a mí como espía, ya deberías estar al tanto de mis habilidades. Me refiero al Shintenshin.

- Claro que lo estoy - no, no lo había estado, se le había olvidado por completo la técnica de su clan.

- Bastaron unas pocas palabras amables y medianamente curiosas para que bajase la guardia. Al menos esta vez no tuve que comportarte como una mujerzuela estúpida y caliente por un hombre. Soy una kunoichi, por favor, ¡evidentemente soy inteligente! En fin, mi misión ha terminado - le dejó un informe sobre la mesa y se dispuso a salir del despacho - Avisaré a Sai de que recoja sus cosas, no tardaremos más que un par de horas en partir hacia Konoha.

_¿Un par de horas y se marchará?_, pensó el pelirrojo.

- Espera un momento, Ino - se levantó de su asiento, intentando detenerla antes de que llegase a la puerta.

- ¿Sí? - ella se giró y le miró - ¿Qué pasa?

- Estaba pensando que... - caminó despacio hasta ella con gesto muy serio - ya que has completado una misión tan importante en un tiempo récord, mereces que te dé una recompensa.

- No hace falta - sonrió ella, feliz y halagada - Para esto están los aliados, al fin y al cabo. Le remitiré a la Godaime tu buena disposición.

Intentó abrir la puerta otra vez para salir, pero Gaara la agarró de un brazo, impidiéndoselo.

- Espera un momento - murmuró que apenas se le oía, mirándola fijamente a los ojos - No te he dado permiso para que te vayas.

- Gaara, no necesito tu permiso. No soy una de tus ninjas, y no estoy bajo tus órdenes - le recordó la rubia - ¿Para qué quieres que me quede? ¿Necesitas que haga algo más?

- Esto, sí. Yo... - demonios, no podía coordinar ni un solo maldito pensamiento - Hay una cosa que...

Todavía la sujetaba del brazo sin soltarla, pero no era capaz de completar la frase. Ino se cansó de esperar una petición que al parecer no vendría, pero cuando intentó recuperar su brazo para irse, eso hizo reaccionar al Kazekage. Nunca había sido muy hábil con las palabras, pero actuando era otra cosa. Impulsivamente, la atrajo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo y buscó sus labios en un beso desesperado.

Ino abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Qué narices se creía el pelirrojo que estaba haciendo? Bueno, evidentemente la estaba besando (y con muchas ganas), ¿pero por qué? Sin embargo, no pudo seguir preguntándoselo, porque el movimiento de la boca de Gaara sobre la suya estaba despertando todos los instintos de su cuerpo. La Yamanaka se lo permitió, disfrutando también del ardor del joven, y correspondiendo con la misma intensidad.

- Por favor, quédate - jadeó Gaara tras la oreja de la rubia, cuando al cabo de un rato hubo sofocado parte de las ansias descontroladas que ella le provocaba.

- No puedo - contestó Ino, soltando la ropa que había aferrado sobre el pecho del chico y alisando las arrugas - No voy a quedarme, la misión para la que vine ya ha terminado.

- Te daré otra - dijo él rápidamente.

- ¿Para qué? - preguntó la chica, separándose y recobrando la compostura - ¿Puedes darme un solo motivo para que no me vaya?

Gaara meditó al respecto, pero no encontró ninguno. Pero como Kazekage que era, tenía un as bajo la manga.

- No hay misión, pero aun así tengo el derecho de reclamar aquí tu presencia y retenerte - afirmó muy convencido de lo que decía - Después de todo, Temari es una de nuestras mejores kunoichis y actualmente se encuentra trabajando en Konoha. Así pues, es justo que tú hagas lo mismo en Suna.

La médica reflexionó sobre ese punto, y admitió que tenía razón.

- De acuerdo, como quieras entonces - aceptó, abriendo definitivamente la puerta para (por fin) salir de su oficina - Envía un mensaje a la Godaime, yo esperaré su respuesta.

Y sin más demora, cerró la puerta tras ella. Gaara soltó un suspiro por el aire que había estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta, y ya más tranquilo regresó a su asiento para continuar trabajando. No se iba, ella se quedaba; lo cual significaba que probablemente Sai también, pero en fin, era una consecuencia colateral sin mayor importancia.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El ser del ojo vendado hizo una mueca ante la peculiar jugada de su oponente.

- Eh, ése ha sido un movimiento muy arriesgado, Madara - comentó Satanás con una sonrisita maléfica.

- No, no lo ha sido - replicó Dios vehemente - Sabía que no lo harías, no había ningún peligro en avanzar una casilla con mi rey hasta donde tu reina me ha puesto en jaque, Danzou. Después de todo, si tomases mi rey tan pronto, la partida se terminaría y no sería entretenida. Fuiste tú el temerario, con un jaque que en ningún momento tuvo la intención de ser mate.

- Creo que llevamos demasiado tiempo jugando a esto, conocemos demasiado nuestras respectivas formas de pensar - comentó, apoyando el mentón contra una mano mientras observaba el tablero - La próxima vez, quiero jugar al Pictionary.

- Como quieras. El caso es que ahora me toca a mí, y el siguiente movimiento... - su poderosa mano voló sobre las piezas, hasta tomar un caballo - le corresponde a Sariel.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Unos fuertes y nada delicados golpes tronaron contra la puerta de la oficina, antes de que una agitada morena apareciese en ella como si huyera del fuego.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! - la llamó Shizune nada más entrar en su despacho - Hemos recibido un mensaje del Kazekage, dice que solicita la permanencia de Ino en Suna hasta que Temari vuelva de Konoha.

- ¿Temari? - farfulló la Godaime - Ah sí, la examinadora de la Arena. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Ino? Le asigné una misión nada más, debería regresar en cuanto la termine.

- Si me permite, Tsunade-sama... - carraspeó la joven médica - Creo que lo mejor sería atender a la petición del Kazekage, después de todo él está en su derecho. Con su hermana trabajando para nosotros, es justo que reclame los servicios de Ino mientras tanto.

- Ah, está bien, de acuerdo - aceptó un poco de mala gana - Pero te encargo la vigilancia de esto, Shizune. No pierdas detalle de lo que suceda en Suna, ¿entendido? Y mantenme informada de todo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¿Hermosa? - se escuchó una voz, llamándola.

Ino se giró de inmediato y le sonrió a Sai. La luz del atardecer lograba darle un tono levemente más cremoso a su pálida piel. El shinobi, por costumbre, encerró la cintura de ella entre sus brazos.

- Tus labios están rojos, Ino - notó con divertida curiosidad - Dime, ¿quién ha sido el afortunado en descubrir la miel de tu boca?

- Lo creas o no, ha sido el mismísimo Kazekage. Por cierto, me llegó un mensaje de la Godaime, al parecer debo quedarme aquí trabajando hasta que regrese la hermana de Gaara. ¿Tú qué harás?

- También recibí un mensaje de Danzou-sama, ordenándome permanecer aquí - le contó - He tenido suerte, un rey debe permanecer siempre junto a su reina - hundió la cara en el hombro de la rubia e inhaló el aroma de su cabello - Así que Gaara-sama te besó. Bueno, no puedo decir que me sorprenda, es obvio que te desea.

Ambos amantes continuaron con sus juegos, desconociendo que muy cerca de ellos había otra presencia escuchándoles. En cuanto una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla, decidió abandonar su escondite antes de que la descubrieran.


	5. Visiones de la realidad

**Ep. 5: Visiones de la realidad**

- _El nuevo amanecer del mundo se acerca, Ramiel_...

Muy lejos del desierto, una jovencita despertaba agitadamente de su sueño con esa frase resonando en su cabeza. Hanabi se revolvió el cabello, posando una mano sobre su acelerado corazón, y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, mirando al techo. ¿El amanecer del mundo? Su ojos se dirigieron hacia la mesita de noche, donde se encontraba el libro que había estado leyendo antes de acostarse. Citaba breves pasajes de distintas religiones del mundo.

- "_Y tras haber terminado su obra, lamentó Dios que nadie disfrutase de ella. Resolvió pues crear seres a su imagen y semejanza, para que pasearan por lo que Él había creado. Y así fue como, en el amanecer del mundo, surgieron Adán y Lilith de la tierra, a quienes Dios insufló el aliento de la vida_..."

Ahí estaba, el amanecer del mundo. La primera mañana del planeta, en la cual (según la religión cristiana) había nacido la humanidad. Sin embargo, recordar esto no disipó las dudas de la joven Hyuuga, al contrario. ¿Por qué esa frase la había afectado tanto, al punto de pasarse la noche con una versión levemente distinta resonando en sus sueños? ¿Y quién era Ramiel?

Unos tenues golpes en la puerta de su habitación la sacaron de sus reflexiones.

- Hanabi-sama, su padre la espera - dijo una suave voz femenina desde el otro lado - Quiere que se reúna con él cuanto antes, dice que es importante.

Al cabo de un rato, la joven se encontró en el despacho de su padre, el honorable Hiashi Hyuuga.

- Hanabi, he de informarte de algo - habló el patriarca muy serio - Ya he tomado una decisión respecto al futuro liderazgo del clan, y tú serás quien me sucederá cuando me retire.

La menor de los Hyuuga le miró medio asombrada y medio incrédula.

- No hablas en serio - se atrevió a insinuar - Hinata es la primogénita, es ella quien debe sucederte, no yo.

- Hinata no sirve para esto - afirmó el hombre - No tiene el carácter que se necesita para dirigir esta familia.

- Pues yo no pienso hacerlo - dijo Hanabi sin vacilar ni un segundo - Me importan un comino tus razones, padre. Mi hermana es la adecuada para llevar a este clan frío y presuntuoso _hacia el sol_, cosa que no ha hecho en toda su maldita historia.

- Hanabi, no me levantes la voz - dijo Hiashi sin perder ni un segundo la compostura - No te permito que me hables en ese tono.

La chica supo que se había extralimitado, y agachó la cabeza sumisa. Sin embargo, no renunció a lo que tenía que decir.

- Discúlpame, padre - susurró - Pero no comprendo cómo teniendo en tus ojos el Byakugan, estás tan ciego. Si tan sólo quisieras aceptar que el carácter de Hinata es una cualidad, no un defecto... Admito que le falta sangre fría para matar, ¿pero no lo ha hecho ya en algunas de sus misiones, cuando ha sido necesario para proteger la aldea o a sus compañeros?

- Eso no es suficiente.

- Sí que lo es - insistió ella - Siendo ella tan pacífica, logró dominar sus temores para hacer lo que debía. Evita el enfrentamiento siempre que es posible, ¿no es eso mejor que alguien que tome la vía rápida de la sangre? Hasta que no logréis ver eso, nunca encontraréis el verdadero camino hacia el sol. Y no permitiré que los esfuerzos de mi hermana sean en vano. Te prevengo que si le anuncias tu decisión al consejo, renunciaré de inmediato.

- No puedes hacer eso - por un breve instante, la serena máscara de Hiashi se deshizo.

- Claro que puedo, y no dudes que lo haré. ¿Qué harías entonces, padre? Con tu primogénita rechazada, y su segunda hija renegando del puesto, lo más probable es que surja un conflicto interno en la familia - Hanabi se calmó un poco, sabiendo que tenía a su padre acorralado - Por favor, hazme caso. Es Hinata quien debe sucederte.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó el patriarca - ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que debe ser ella?

- Pues... no lo sé - titubeó Hanabi, honestamente - Simplemente... es la verdad. Es así porque así tiene que ser, no hay mayor explicación.

Hiashi miró fijamente a su hija menor, tal vez tratando de intimidarla, pero Hanabi no se dejó doblegar.

- Aún eres joven, apenas has cumplido 15 años - dijo el progenitor - Y Hinata... todavía tiene tiempo para seguir mejorando, no hace falta apurar la sucesión. Puedes retirarte, Hanabi.

La chica obedeció. Ése había sido un intenso encuentro con su padre... Pero en cuanto cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, su charla pareció desvanecerse en el aire. Dentro de la cabeza de Hanabi, solamente estaba aquella inexplicable certeza.

- El nuevo amanecer del mundo se acerca...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Horas más tarde, Ino se presentaba en la oficina del Kazekage para saber en qué consistiría su nuevo trabajo. No le molestaba demasiado quedarse, le gustaba la peculiar aldea de Suna y se divertía con Kankuro, aunque le desagradaba el hecho de que a partir de ahora y por quién sabía cuánto tiempo, debería estar a las órdenes _de él_.

- Buenos días, Gaara - le saludó animadamente.

El pelirrojo la miró algo desconcertado desde su asiento. Ahora que iba a trabajar para él, ¿no debería ser más respetuosa y dirigirse a su persona como Kazekage, o al menos Gaara-_sama_? En fin, es que incluso Matsuri, que era su novia, todavía le llamaba Gaara-sensei. Pero imaginarse a Ino hablándole así se le antojó sumamente ridículo, no supo porqué, pero desde luego no le gustaría. Tal vez porque un trato tan formal representaría una distancia entre ellos.

- Buenos días - respondió él, decidiendo dejarlo pasar - Como primera tarea, hoy me gustaría que... - ¿_me gustaría_? ¿No debería haber dicho "_hoy vas a hacer..._"? - que utilices tu habilidad como lectora de mentes para interrogar a unos enemigos, que fueron capturados durante una misión hace un par de semanas. Hasta ahora no hemos podido sacarles nada - le tendió unos documentos.

- ¿Habéis probado haciéndoles cosquillas en los pies, o impidiéndoles dormir? - preguntó Ino, revisando los papeles - Puede parecer estúpido, pero como método de tortura resulta bastante eficaz.

- No les hemos torturado. Sería inútil, de todas formas no hubieran podido decir nada - ella le miró extrañada, y Gaara se percató de que había olvidado mencionarle cierto detalle - Les cortaron la lengua, por eso no pueden hablar. De modo que tu técnica nos facilitaría muchísimo las cosas.

- Ah, ya veo - ella no pareció impresionarse - Una lástima, con la de usos que se le pueden dar a una lengua... - dijo sugerentemente.

Los ojos del joven Kazekage se desviaron inmediatamente a la boca de la rubia.

- ¿En serio? - inexplicablemente, quiso seguirle el juego y se recostó en su sillón - ¿Como cuáles?

- A ver, déjame pensar - posó un dedo sobre sus labios, fingiendo pensarlo, mientras se le acercaba contorneando las caderas - Pues para tener una amena conversación, por ejemplo. O para recitar, insultar, cantar... - se sentó a horcajadas sobre el pelirrojo, con las rodillas a ambos lados de sus muslos y las manos apoyadas en los brazos del sillón - Y sin duda, mi favorita: para seducir.

Y sus apetitosos labios se posaron sobre los de Gaara, que no dudó en sujetarla por la cintura y profundizar el beso, hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron. Ino le concedió el paso a su boca por unos segundos, pero cuando el agarre de él se intensificó a medida que crecía la pasión entre ellos, no dudó en liberarse y ponerle fin.

- No, no, chico malo - le regañó coquetamente mientras se levantaba - No confundas las cosas, yo solamente te mostraba los muchos usos que se le pueden dar a una lengua, tal como me pediste.

- Creo que no termina de quedarme claro - contestó Gaara, anhelante de repetir la experiencia.

- Lástima grande - ella ni se inmutó y fue hacia la puerta - Porque yo no puedo quedarme, Sai me está esperando.

Ante la mención del moreno, todo rastro cálido y juguetón desapareció en el Kazekage.

- ¿Y tiene preferencia sobre mí, que en estos momentos soy tu jefe? - preguntó irritado.

- Si necesitas hablar de trabajo, _jefe_, entonces me quedaré - Ino esperó la respuesta, pero ésta no llegó - En ese caso, me voy a mi cita.

- ¿Cita? ¿Entonces sí es tu novio?

- No, ya te lo dije - resopló ella, empezaba a molestarse - No es mi novio, es mi amante.

- No debería haber venido - dijo Gaara, con una silenciosa furia bullendo en su interior - Yo solamente te llamé a ti, Ino.

- ¿Disculpa? - se mostró confundida - No veo cuál es el problema. Sai no ha intervenido en absolutamente ningún asunto de la aldea, ni tampoco ha interferido en mi misión previa.

- Ya, pero... - se calló antes de soltar alguna estupidez, no era normal en él comportarse así.

_Pero él sonríe cuando está a tu lado, igual que sonríe mi corazón al verte. Te toma de la mano, te acaricia el cabello, rodea tu cintura con sus brazos... él puede hacerte todas las cosas que a mí me gustaría. Reclamar tu boca siempre que quiera, domar tu cuerpo, escuchar tus gemidos y sentir tu piel... Sai se desliza en tu cama cada noche, donde yo querría estar, para oír el compás acelerado de tu corazón y la sangre corriendo por tus venas... Dormirme con tu aroma alrededor, y despertar con el sonido de tu voz_...

- ¿Pero qué? - la kunoichi de la Hoja le sacó de su repentina ensoñación.

- Nada - dejó de mirarla y se revolvió sus mechones de fuego - No es nada, puedes irte. Ya, vete.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ino salió tan tranquila del despacho, pensando en su apuesto moreno, de modo que no percibió la figura escondida a unos pasos de ella. Tras la primera esquina del corredor, una kunoichi menuda y de cabello corto esperó a que la presencia de la rubia se desvaneciera, antes de colocar una vacilante sonrisa en su rostro y llamar a la puerta de la oficina.

- Adelante.

- Buenos días, Gaara-sensei.

- Hola, Matsuri.

Como cada mañana, Matsuri depositó un tierno beso sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo; y también como cada mañana, esto provocó que algo se relajara en su interior. Estar con Matsuri siempre tenía ese efecto en él, le calmaba, apaciguaba el dolor que había soportado durante tantos años. A fin de cuentas, ella había sido la primera persona en aceptarle completamente.

- Ya hemos acabado con la formación de los nuevos grupos de genin - le informó Matsuri con aire eficiente, entregándole un papel - Tanto los senseis como los chuunin opinamos que quienes más posibilidades tienen de superar la prueba son los equipos 4, 9 y 11.

- Buen trabajo, Matsuri - dijo Gaara con una complacida sonrisa, que fue correspondida por su novia - Te esfuerzas mucho, me enorgullece haber sido tu profesor.

- Gracias - se acercó a la puerta para marcharse y dejarle continuar su trabajo, pero antes de salir se volteó una vez más - Gaara-sensei, ¿me quieres?

- Claro que sí, Matsuri - contestó sinceramente - Te quiero mucho, lo sabes.

- Sí, ya lo sé - sonrió ella - Yo también a ti.

La kunoichi se retiró, pero en cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí, su feliz máscara cayó de su cara. La había besado de nuevo, estaba segura, ¿o tal vez fue ella quien le besó a él? Bueno, eso no importaba, el caso es que lo habían hecho. Matsuri notó enseguida el sutil pero inconfundible olor del perfume de Ino, ese aroma tan fino y seguramente caro era imposible de encontrar en Suna por cuestión de temperaturas. Y percibirlo tan cerca de Gaara... no, más bien _sobre_ Gaara, había sido un gran golpe para su corazón.

Sacando fuerzas de no sabía dónde, Matsuri recorrió el pasillo sin derramar una sola lágrima. Le dolía, por supuesto, pero no quería hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. Se habían besado, de acuerdo, podía soportarlo. Pero sólo había un beso (bueno, dos), algo puramente físico. Gaara la quería a ella, lo sabía, en ningún momento lo había dudado. Y reconozcámoslo, Ino era realmente hermosa, cualquier hombre la desearía con sólo mirarla. Y el pelirrojo era muy hombre, Matsuri podía atestiguarlo.

Esta reflexión la hizo sentirse mejor, y un gran alivio llenó el espacio del dolor. Podía aceptar que Gaara sintiera deseos por otra mujer, siempre y cuando su afecto fuese únicamente para ella.


	6. Enredos del corazón

**Ep. 6: Enredos del corazón**

Hacía ya un rato que ninguna pieza se había movido sobre el tablero. Los dos jugadores estaban concentrados en su estrategia, pendientes de los pasos del otro, atentos a cada figura. Finalmente, Dios agarró la torre de rey y la movió dos casillas, quedando ahora en la misma línea horizontal que la torre de reina.

- No ha sido un movimiento demasiado brillante, Madara – comentó Satanás - ¿Acaso tienes necesidad de que tus arcángeles conversen?

- Es posible, Danzou – contestó Dios.

- Hay veces en las que creo que te burlas de mí – opinó Satanás, esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa mientras avanzaba con su alfil de rey hacia la mitad enemiga.

- ¿No será al revés? – repuso el moreno, colocando a su caballo de rey en medio de la línea entre sus dos torres.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Buenas noches, Uriel.

- Hola, Raguel-kun. Qué bueno verte esta noche también.

- Me llamaste porque tenías algo importante que contarme, ¿no es cierto? – habló él con rudeza.

El arcángel de cabello rosa suspiró. Puede que él tuviera alas, pero seguía siendo un hombre… y un guerrero también.

- Así es. Últimamente he percibido algunas fluctuaciones extrañas en el universo.

- ¿Qué fluctuaciones extrañas?

- Me parece que Satanás está tramando algo.

Raguel suspiró profundamente y dejó caer la cabeza.

- Se supone que posees una inteligencia privilegiada incluso entre los ángeles… ¿y me sacas de mi cuerpo para decirme esto? Es Satanás, Uriel. Siempre está tramando algo.

- Esta vez es distinto – insistió ella – He descubierto que la entrada al infierno está justo en las _raíces_ del Edén, bajo el suelo. Probablemente Dios ya lo sepa, pero…

- ¿Entonces para qué me llamas? Obviamente lo va a saber, siempre lo sabe todo.

- Sí claro, qué más quisiera él.

Por un momento, el moreno no dio crédito a lo que había oído.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Estoy segura de que _esto _no lo sabe.

- ¿Qué es _esto_ exactamente? – Raguel comenzaba a exasperarse.

- Dios y Satanás están compartiendo terreno de juego ahora mismo, pero… Danzou tiene una pieza escondida fuera del Edén.

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Cómo que _Y qué_? – resopló Uriel - ¿No vas a ayudarme a encontrarla?

- Por si lo has olvidado, _Sakura _– dijo él con una leve burla en su voz – estoy exiliado en el cuerpo de Sasuke hasta que repare mi… nuestro error. Y teniendo en cuenta que el humano ha sido desterrado por el mismo crimen que yo, dudo que podamos regresar al Edén en breve.

- Nunca supe exactamente lo que pasó. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

- Me encontré con un demonio y me enfrenté a él, dispuesto a enviarlo de regreso al infierno. No sabía que ya había sido puesto bajo control de Dios, sellado en el cuerpo de un niño. Fue como si levantase mi espada contra Él mismo – le contó Raguel – Y al parecer, Sasuke hizo lo mismo mientras yo dormía, antes de que despertásemos. Quiso matar a Naruto.

- ¿El mejor amigo de Sakura? – se sorprendió la arcángel – Vaya, entonces no me extraña que los dos acabaseis así.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo. Sigues protegiendo el Edén desde el lado de la luz, mientras yo camino a ciegas entre las sombras.

- No te rindas, estoy segura de que algún día volverás para luchar nuevamente a nuestro lado – le animó la pelirosa – Y Sakura también lo piensa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Amanecía un nuevo y sofocante día en Suna. Como cada mañana y tras pasar la noche en brazos de su amante, Ino desayunó y después fue al despacho del Kazekage, para saber qué trabajo debía hacer ese día.

- Buenos días, Gaara – le saludó con una alegre sonrisa - ¿Cuál es mi tarea para hoy?

- Aún lo estoy decidiendo – respondió él con un murmullo, mirándola fijamente - ¿Qué te parece si… te quedas aquí y me ayudas con el papeleo?

La rubia miró los escasos informes que había sobre la mesa y enarcó una ceja, confundida. ¿Para qué le pedía eso?

- No creo que realmente necesites ayuda – opinó – O hay muy poco que hacer al respecto, o tú y Matsuri sois muy eficientes. Y me inclino por lo segundo. ¿No hay nada más?

- No – insistió Gaara, mientras se levantaba despacio e iba hacia ella – Además, es mejor así. Terminaremos rápido los dos y podremos dedicar el tiempo a… actividades más gratificantes.

Y sin previo aviso, el pelirrojo la sujetó de la cintura y buscó ardorosamente su boca. Ino se dejó hacer por unos segundos, jugando, pero enseguida advirtió todo el calor que él desprendía y se apartó.

- Gaara, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? – preguntó tranquilamente.

- Te beso – dijo él intentando hacerlo de nuevo, pero ella se lo impidió tapándole la boca con ambas manos.

- Me parece que ha habido un malentendido aquí. Yo no quiero que me beses.

- Acabo de hacerlo, y no te has quejado que digamos – él la cogió de las muñecas.

- No me refiero a concretamente ahora. Lo que digo es que has confundido nuestra relación – el Kazekage la miró sin comprender – Gaara, nosotros no somos nada. Yo tengo a Sai, y tú estás de novio con Matsuri. No pienses que lo he olvidado ni por un instante.

- ¿Qué es esto entonces? – la soltó enfadado y se apartó de ella, sentándose en el borde de la mesa – Nos hemos besado varias veces, ¿y para ti no significa nada?

- No he dicho eso, es que tú le has dado demasiada importancia. Gaara – Ino habló en tono comprensivo – esto no es más que un juego. Yo te beso, tú me besas, nos entretenemos un poco pero ya está. Nunca pasará a ser nada más serio.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo él con furia en la voz - ¿Qué pasa si quiero más? ¿Si deseo acostarme contigo?

- Entonces tienes un problema. Eres el Kazekage, y por el momento, yo una kunoichi aliada trabajando para ti. Si quieres un contacto íntimo, ¿por qué no recurres a Matsuri?

- Ya lo hago – replicó el shinobi – Pero ahora te deseo a ti.

- Escúchame bien, Gaara del Desierto – habló Ino con dureza, cediendo también a la ira que comenzaba a invadirla – Soy una mujer hecha y derecha, y tengo mi orgullo. No pienso ser _la otra_, la amante de un hombre que ya tiene dueña. ¿Es que no te importa el daño que le puedes hacer a tu novia? Estás con Matsuri, y yo no pienso robar un hombre que ya le pertenece a otra mujer.

- ¿Pretendes que rompa con ella para poder acostarme contigo? – gritó Gaara – Porque no lo haré, yo la quiero.

- ¡No pretendo que hagas nada! – chilló la rubia exasperada – No voy a acostarme contigo ni aunque seas _el último hombre_… oh déjalo, esto es estúpido – resopló, dirigiéndose a la puerta – Si hoy no tienes trabajo para mí, me tomaré un día de vacaciones e iré de compras con Sai… quien por cierto, no tiene ningún compromiso conmigo y aun así no va por ahí coqueteando con otras mujeres en mis narices.

La feroz Lil… digo, Yamanaka abrió la puerta de golpe dispuesta a irse, pero todo su enfado se esfumó de repente al toparse cara a cara con cierta kunoichi de cabellos castaños, que apretaba una abultada carpeta contra su pecho y tenía una mano alzada como si hubiera estado a punto de tocar.

- Matsuri-san… - balbuceó Ino, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Les habría escuchado?

- Bu-buenos días, Ino-sama – dijo la chica con una amable sonrisa, aunque vacilante – La estaba buscando. Ha recibido un mensaje de Konoha, creo que se lo envía Shizune-san. Gaara-sensei, también le traigo el informe general de las misiones de este mes.

- Gracias, Matsuri – dijo el Kazekage regresando a su asiento, tan incómodo como seguramente lo estaría Ino – Entra, todavía hay algunos reportes que debemos revisar.

La joven obedeció y se sentó en una silla a su lado. Ino percibió de inmediato el cambio producido en la actitud del pelirrojo: hacía apenas unos segundos hervía de furia, y en cambio, con tan sólo la presencia de Matsuri ahora desprendía calma por todos sus poros.

Inteligentemente, la ninja de la Hoja no perdió tiempo en comprenderlo y salió de allí.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Las lágrimas caían incesantes por su rostro. Era una suerte que estuviera a solas, porque no podía evitarlo. Dios, se sentía tan patética, tan insignificante… ni siquiera lo mucho que había llorado servía para aliviarla.

- ¿Matsuri? – la llamó una conocida voz - ¿Qué haces aquí sola y a oscuras?

La luz del techo se encendió repentinamente, revelando una sala de juntas limpia y ordenada, y a una deprimida y delgadita kunoichi acodada sobre la mesa.

- ¡Kankuro-san! – exclamó Matsuri, apresurándose a enderezarse y secarse la cara, tratando de mejorar (inútilmente) su deplorable aspecto – Lo siento, no quería molestar…

- No molestas, y ya te he dicho que no me llames _-san_ – el shinobi caminó hasta ella – Recién he terminado mi trabajo y me iba a casa, pero al pasar por aquí escuché ruidos raros. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Nada, simplemente… necesitaba estar un rato a solas – ella desvió la mirada, sonrojada, y se quitó una lágrima del ojo.

- No se llora por nada – Kankuro giró una silla y se sentó a horcajadas, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo – Venga, puedes contármelo. No se lo diré a nadie.

Matsuri le observó, aún toda llorosa. Le dolía el corazón y necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, así que decidió confiar en Kankuro.

- Creo que Gaara-sensei… bueno, no lo creo, estoy más que segura… de que él desea a Ino-sama – sollozó – No es que me moleste mucho… en realidad lo comprendo, ella es tan hermosa. Y yo sé que Gaara-sensei me quiere a mí, nunca lo he dudado ni por un segundo.

- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

- Hoy en la mañana, cuando fui a su despacho para entregarle el informe mensual de misiones, él e Ino-sama estaban hablando. Si no entendí mal, se besaron otra vez… y Gaara-sensei dijo que deseaba acostarse con ella, pero no iba a romper conmigo porque me quería. Luego Ino-sama comenzó a gritar muy enfadada…

- ¿Por qué?

- Ella… ella me defendió – confesó Matsuri, empezando a llorar nuevamente – Increpó a Gaara-sensei por su poca fidelidad hacia mí, y eso me hizo sentir fatal. ¡Dios, me sentí tan miserable! Yo que estaba dispuesta a perdonarle si se acostaban, con tal de saber que en el fondo me quiere a mí… e Ino-sama defendió mi orgullo, mi valor como mujer, tal como yo misma debería haberlo hecho desde el principio… y no lo hice.

La castaña se ahogaba en llanto, de tal forma que le costaba incluso hablar. Kankuro se inclinó sobre su silla y la abrazó, refugiándola entre sus fornidos brazos hasta que la kunoichi logró tranquilizarse un poco.

- Matsuri, cálmate. No llores más – le dijo en voz baja, acariciando dulcemente la cabeza que reposaba en su hombro – Sabes, nunca me ha gustado verte llorar.

* * *

_He pensado que tal vez, entre las reencarnaciones y la partida de ajedrez, podéis estar un poco perdidos sobre quién es quién. Aquí os dejo esto para que os sea más fácil, ¡pero acordaos de que **NO** todos los personajes están reencarnados! Si alguno no lo comprendéis, preguntadme ^o^._

**Jugadores:** Madara/Dios y Danzou/Satanás.

**Reyes:** Gaara/Adán (blanco) y Sai/Samael (negro).

**Reinas:** Matsuri/Eva (blanca) e Ino/Lilith (negra).

**Alfiles:** Hanabi/Ramiel (de rey blanco), Kankuro (de rey negro), Tsunade (de reina blanca) y Temari (de reina negra).

**Caballos:** Naruto (de rey blanco) y Shizune/Sariel (de reina blanca).

**Torres:** Sasuke/Raguel (de rey blanco), Itachi (de rey negro) y Sakura/Uriel (de reina blanca).


	7. Sentimientos dispares

**Ep. 7: Sentimientos dispares**

Le dolía la cabeza, y mucho. Casi sentía que le iba a reventar como en la época que tenía al ichibi dentro, y todo por culpa de Ino. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicada y tan orgullosa? ¿No podía simplemente doblegarse un poquito ante él? A fin de cuentas era el Kazekage, momentáneamente su superior, y debería obedecerle como tal. Pero no, ella se hacía la digna y le rechazaba.

Matsuri nunca le había rechazado. Al contrario, había sido la única persona (aparte de sus hermanos) que le había aceptado siempre tal como era, con demonio o sin él. Siempre a su lado, apoyándole, sin tenerle nada de miedo... y eso a pesar de haber visto lo que era capaz de hacer en el campo de batalla. Había ocasiones en las que Gaara incluso se asustaba a sí mismo, pero de cualquier manera, Matsuri siempre estaba allí junto a él. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Ino si...?

- ¡Gaara! - le llamó Kankuro con furia, entrando repentinamente en el despacho - Quiero hablar contigo, YA.

- Veo que estás impaciente, pero ahora mismo estoy ocupado - respondió el pelirrojo calmadamente - Además, te recuerdo que hay un protocolo que seguir para...

- No me vengas con cuestiones burocráticas ahora - su hermano ignoró la réplica y se sentó frente a él - Se trata de un asunto familiar, no tiene nada que ver con Suna, por lo tanto no necesita protocolo.

- Está bien - el joven líder le prestó atención - ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- De Matsuri. Anoche me la encontré llorando en la sala de juntas. ¿Tienes idea de por qué?

¿Había estado llorando? Con razón tenía los ojos algo enrojecidos cuando vino a la cama. Matsuri ni siquiera había preguntado si le apetecía tener relaciones, únicamente se había recostado contra él y pedido que la abrazara. Fue una noche tranquila.

- No, no lo sé.

- Te daré una pista - ironizó Kankuro conteniendo la ira - Es atrevida, delgada, de brillantes ojos azules y larga cabellera dorada.

- ¿Te refieres a Ino? - dijo Gaara confundido - ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con Matsuri?

- ¿Que qué tiene...? Por todos los demonios, Gaara. Matsuri lloraba porque sabe que os besasteis.

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación mientras el menor asimilaba la noticia, pero por mucho que se esforzaba, no lograba ver la conexión entre ambas cosas.

- ¿Y qué?

Al oír esto, el marionetista tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para no golpear al Kazekage. Que fuera su hermano no era tan importante, pero el kage de su propia villa oculta...

- Gaara - habló despacio - ¿Por qué estás saliendo con Matsuri?

- Porque la quiero - respondió su hermanito, qué pregunta tan fácil.

- ¿Y por qué la quieres? - insistió el mayor.

- Cuando estoy con ella me siento bien - explicó - Tranquilo, seguro. Sé que puedo confiar absolutamente en ella, porque nunca me traicionaría. Me acepta tal como soy. Cuando estoy con Matsuri es como si... me sintiera completo, como si ella fuera la parte que le faltaba a mi alma.

- Eso está muy bien - aceptó Kankuro - ¿Y respecto a Ino, qué?

Inconscientemente, una leve mueca crispó el rostro de Gaara.

- Ino... - repitió el pelirrojo apretando el brazo del sillón - Ella me... me enfurece, me excita, me altera. Cuando está cerca no puedo pensar con claridad. Nunca sé lo que está pensando, a pesar de que siempre está parloteando de cualquier cosa. Es... es totalmente ajena a mí.

- ¿Quieres decir que tú no le provocas las mismas cosas a ella?

- Creo que sí, pero Ino las asimila de forma diferente - refunfuñó Gaara como un niño pequeño - Cuando la veo, quiero besarla hasta quedarme sin respiración. Se me ocurren un montón de cosas íntimas que jamás me atrevería a hacer con Matsuri, pero ella me... me desafía. Con Ino nunca estoy seguro de nada, como si pudiera escapárseme de las manos cuando le diera la gana. A pesar de que en este momento está bajo mis órdenes, no quiere obedecerme más allá del trabajo como ninja. Es como si se considerase mi igual, aunque no lo sea.

- ¿Por qué crees que no lo es? Aparte del rango, digo - especificó Kankuro - Creo que el que está equivocado aquí eres tú, Gaara, pero dejémoslo. Tus sentimientos para ambas chicas son completamente opuestos, pero me preguntaba... dónde entran los sentimientos de Matsuri en todo esto.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me has hablado de cómo te sientes tú, en tu relación con ella, pero ¿sabes lo que siente tu novia?

- Ella me quiere, igual que yo a ella.

- Sabes, empiezo a estar muy harto de oíros decirlo a los dos - protestó el mayor, nuevamente furioso - Que tú la quieres, que ella te quiere, bla bla bla... Eso está muy bien, pero me pregunto por qué ninguno dice nada acerca del amor. ¿Tú la amas?

Un nuevo silencio llenó la oficina mientras el pelirrojo reflexionaba detenidamente sobre la respuesta.

- Yo...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Había sido una tarde agradable en Suna, con una temperatura ligeramente más baja que de costumbre, e Ino la había disfrutado al máximo. Tras acabar con el trabajo por ese día, ella y Sai habían ido a pasear, y ambos habían aprovechado para hacer algunas compras. A la vuelta ya caía la noche, lo que les dio ocasión de probar varias de las esquinas oscuras de la aldea, que nada tenían que envidiar a las de Konoha a juzgar por lo mucho que tardaban en abandonarlas para buscar la siguiente.

- Hoy me lo he pasado muy bien contigo, Sai - sonrió la rubia feliz mientras subía la escalera rumbo a su dormitorio - Gracias por acompañarme.

- No hay de qué, hermosa. Yo también me lo he pasado bien.

- No lo dudo - dijo Ino con picardía - ¿Al final esa chica tímida de la cafetería se atrevió a decirte algo, o no?

- Me dio la impresión de que no era muy buena hablando, pero comprobé ampliamente que las otras funciones de su lengua respondían satisfactoriamente.

- Por dios, Sai - se rió la kunoichi con ganas, dándole un golpecito en el hombro - Sí que eres rebuscado para decir que besaba bien. Pues menos mal que era tímida, que si llega a ser lanzada... creo que te hubiera desnudado ahí mismo. Ya me pareció que te tardaste mucho en regresar del lavabo.

- No seas exagerada, hermosa. En realidad soy un chico muy inocente, sois vosotras las mujeres quienes os aprovecháis de mí con vuestras seductoras artes.

- ¿En serio? - Ino se le acercó peligrosamente contorneando las caderas, hasta hacer retroceder al moreno y dejarle apoyado contra la pared - Qué oportuno que lo recuerdes, mi pequeño _demonio_, porque esta noche me apetece ser muy, muy mala...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

También en Konoha hizo buena noche, pero no todos fueron capaces de disfrutarla. Concretamente en la honorable mansión Hyuuga, la menor de la familia podría haber jurado que había sido una de las peores noches de toda su vida. Hanabi se despertó bien entrada la madrugada, cuando apenas faltaban un par de horas para la salida del sol. Sus cabellos estaban revueltos, su respiración agitada, y una fina pátina de sudor cubría su cuerpo.

Estaba demasiado alterada, y sabía que no podría volver a dormirse. Ni queriendo, después de lo que había soñado, así que se levantó de la cama y fue a darse una ducha, esperando que el contacto del agua con su piel calmara sus nervios. Abrió el grifo y dejó que las gotas empaparan su cabello y se deslizaran por su delgado cuerpo, tratando de relajarse. Cerró los ojos, y sintiéndose algo más segura al saberse despierta, rememoró la aterradora visión de su sueño.

Sangre. Oleadas de sangre. Cadáveres. La tierra teñida de rojo, y un grito desgarrador perforando el aire a su alrededor.

Hanabi estuvo mucho rato bajo la ducha, dejando pasar los minutos sin darse cuenta. Se hallaba inmersa en la espantosa sensación del olor de la sangre coagulada bajo sus pies, sin notar que en realidad se trataba de agua fría lo que rozaba su blanca piel. Tan concentrada estaba, que tardó varios minutos en oír la voz de su hermana al otro lado de la puerta, preguntándola si le faltaba mucho para acabar. Kami-sama, ¿qué hora sería? ¿Ya se estaban levantando los demás?

- ¡Enseguida salgo, onee-san! - dijo la pequeña de los Hyuuga.

Salió de la ducha, se envolvió el cuerpo con una toalla y con otra empezó a secarse el cabello. Intentó darse prisa, pero no pudo evitar que su mente volviera a perderse en sus pensamientos.

_Ramiel, el nuevo amanecer del mundo se acerca..._

- ¿Será éste el nuevo amanecer?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Esta vez tenía los ojos secos, pero no podía asegurar que fueran a seguir estándolo por mucho tiempo. No con lo que había planeado decirle.

Una joven chuunin castaña merodeaba cerca de la puerta del despacho del Kazek... de su novio. Daba pasitos cortos e inseguros, apretándose las manos o acariciándose nerviosamente el cabello, intentando retener las pizcas de valor que aún poseía. ¿Por qué iba a hacer esto? Tal vez porque era lo correcto, lo mejor para los dos. Eso no significaba que también fuera fácil, pero en cuestiones del corazón, pocas veces lo eran. ¿Quién saldría más herido? Su decisión era irrevocable, Gaara tendría que elegir para bien o para mal.

Inspirando fuerte, Matsuri alzó la cabeza alejando cualquier temor que tuviera y llamó a la puerta. No temía por su integridad física, sabía que Gaara nunca le haría daño... a menos que fuese a su corazón.

- Adelante - se escuchó el permiso desde dentro.

- Buenas tardes, Gaara-sensei - saludó con una temblorosa sonrisa que pretendía ser confiada - Acaba de llegar un mensaje de Konoha, de parte de Shizune-san en nombre de la Godaime. Nos avisa de que Temari ya ha terminado con sus asuntos en la aldea, y se dirige de regreso hacia aquí. En un par de días estará de vuelta en Suna.

- ¿Qué? - respingó el pelirrojo, arrugando sin querer varios informes entre sus dedos.

¿Un par de días? ¿Eso era todo? No es que no se alegrase de la vuelta de su hermana, pero eso significaba... que si ella regresaba, entonces Ino se marcharía. No tendría ninguna excusa para retenerla junto a él por más tiempo.

- Comprendo - dijo simplemente, recuperando su aire calmado.

Matsuri no había perdido detalle de las reacciones de su novio, y no se le pasó por alto que él se había dado cuenta de la situación. ¿Tan importante sería Ino para él? Eso la terminó de convencer.

- Una cosa más - añadió la chica - Gaara-sensei... tenemos que hablar.


	8. Las despedidas duelen

**Ep. 8: Las despedidas duelen**

El Kazekage aguardó pacientemente y calladito a que Matsuri soltase lo que tanto la angustiaba, cosa que le llevó un par de minutos. Por fortuna, Gaara siempre había preferido el silencio y no le importó esperar. Además, la errante mirada de su novia le indicaba que la situación no era fácil para ella (fuera la que fuese).

- Gaara-sensei - suspiró profundamente la chuunin - Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría... no, que _necesito_ saber. En primer lugar, ¿por qué me pediste que fuera tu novia?

- Porque me di cuenta de que te quería, Matsuri. Eras y eres una persona especial para mí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Cuando estoy contigo, me siento bien - una leve sonrisa se posó sobre la boca del pelirrojo - Tranquilo y seguro, como si no tuviera nada de lo que desconfiar.

- Ya veo. ¿Y qué hay del sexo? - las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rojo, pero no retiró la pregunta, realmente necesitaba saberlo - ¿De verdad lo disfrutas, Gaara-sensei? ¿Por qué empezamos a hacerlo?

- Sí, me gusta. Es agradable compartir esa experiencia contigo, aunque no sé muy bien porqué empezamos - Gaara se rascó un poco la cabeza, en un gesto medio tímido - Simplemente Kankuro y Temari me lo mencionaron, que era el siguiente paso en una relación, y quise intentarlo.

Por un momento, un ominoso silencio invadió el despacho, mientras Matsuri sentía romperse a pedacitos su corazón. Las palabras del joven kage habían sido amables y consideradas, y también... dolorosamente sinceras, aunque él no lo advirtiera. Gaara estaba con ella porque se sentía seguro, no porque la amase realmente; con su poca experiencia en el campo de los sentimientos, había confundido cosas como la confianza, la lealtad o la amistad con algo diferente que nunca había sido... y jamás iba a ser, estaba claro. No se habían acostado porque necesitaran demostrarse con el cuerpo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, sino porque era natural que sucediera tarde o temprano.

- Entiendo - Matsuri agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, tratando con todas sus fuerzas que las lágrimas no corrieran por su cara - Y cuando estás con Ino-sama, ¿qué sientes?

Los ojos aguamarinos se clavaron en ella con evidente confusión. ¿A qué venía semejante pregunta?

- Siento muchas cosas, tantas que no sé distinguirlas. Furia, deseo, anhelo, confusión... una desconcertante opresión en el pecho... Incluso en ocasiones me inspira algo similar a... temor.

Al oír esto, Matsuri soltó un resoplido medio riéndose y medio resignada. Ella, que había sido su novia durante tanto tiempo, dudaba de haberle provocado siquiera la mitad de todo eso, mientras que la rubia lo había hecho en unos pocos días.

- De acuerdo - inspiró hondamente y levantó la cabeza para mirarle fijamente - Te haré una última pregunta, Gaara-sensei. ¿Tú me AMAS?

Gaara la miró sorprendido, ella nunca le preguntaba eso. No, la pregunta habitual era "¿Me quieres?", la cual era, obviamente, mucho más fácil de responder. Claro que la quería, ¿pero amarla? Sus dos hermanos le habían explicado detalladamente que amar y querer no era lo mismo, aunque los límites entre ambos sentimientos no estuvieran muy definidos. Supuestamente era algo que debía notar por sí mismo... Recordó que también Kankuro se lo había preguntado.

_- Gaara, ¿amas a Matsuri?_

_- Yo... - reflexionó un momento sobre ello, pero si debía pensarlo tanto, la respuesta era evidente por sí misma - No, creo que no. En verdad la quiero mucho, pero amarla... no, no la amo._

_- Entonces lo_ _más justo sería que se lo dijeras a ella - le aconsejó su hermano mayor - Sí, por supuesto que le harás daño, pero mejor ahora que después. Si no os amáis, vuestra relación no avanzará a ninguna parte, y tarde o temprano los dos sufriréis por ello. Y no lo merecéis ni Matsuri ni tú._

_- ¿Por qué te preocupan tanto los sentimientos de Matsuri? - cuestionó Gaara, antes de que una súbita idea llegara a su mente - Por dios, tú sí la amas, ¿verdad? - Kankuro miró hacia otro lado, sin negar ni afirmar nada - ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo?_

_- ¿Y qué podía hacer al respecto? - gritó entonces el marionetista - Matsuri siempre ha estado enamorada de ti, desde el primer día que se convirtió en tu alumna. Y tú siempre estuviste tan solo... por fin habías encontrado a alguien que te aceptaba sin reservas, tal como eras. Dime entonces, ¿cómo iba a interponerme entre vosotros? Además, no fue amor a primera vista, en un principio Matsuri no me pareció más que una niña como cualquier otra. Me fui enamorando de ella con el tiempo, supuse que igual que tú, pero cuando quise decírselo me encontré con que ya erais novios. No pude hacer nada._

_- Kankuro, lo siento - se disculpó Gaara aunque sin saber porqué - Si lo hubiera sabido..._

_- Déjalo, no importa - el mayor sacudió la cabeza - Me conformo con que seas sincero con ella, antes de que alguno de los dos salgáis perjudicados_.

- Matsuri... no, no te amo - dijo Gaara calmadamente, tratando de no sonar demasiado frío - Ya sabes que te quiero, en verdad eres una persona muy importante para mí: mi amiga, mi confidente, mi novia, mi ayudante... una digna y estimada compañera en cualquier situación. Pero definitivamente no, no te amo, y creo que nunca lo voy a hacer.

Cuando el pelirrojo levantó la vista hacia ella con la intención de disculparse, no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra. Había esperado que ella llorase, que gritase, o tal vez que se marchase corriendo... pero contra todo pronóstico, su fiel Matsuri seguía allí plantada, y sonreía. De forma temblorosa y la cara bañada en lágrimas, pero sonreía.

- Gracias, Gaara-sensei - dijo ella suavemente - Gracias por haberme querido, por haberme dejado entrar en tu vida, por haberme enseñado tantas cosas, por haber confiado en mí... y sobre todo, gracias por haber sido sincero conmigo.

- No tienes que...

- Sí, sí tengo - le interrumpió - Tengo que hacerlo porque esto es una despedida. Después de hoy, ya no seré nunca más tu novia. Debería agradecérselo también a Ino-sama... en este momento me duele mucho aquí adentro - Matsuri se agarró la ropa sobre el corazón, arrugándola entre sus dedos - pero sé que pasará. Con el tiempo disminuirá, hasta que algún día desaparezca por completo. Ella me convenció de que no podía depender de ti para siempre... y esta vez, buscaré a alguien a quien amar de verdad, y que también me ame a mí.

La voz de la chuunin no era más que un murmullo salpicado por los hipidos que le provocaban las lágrimas, y aun así continuaba sonriendo. Gaara no sabía si interpretar que estaba feliz o triste, pero no quiso interrumpirla. Decir todo aquello parecía ser realmente importante para Matsuri.

- Voy a recorrer... mi propio camino, Gaara-sensei - ella se limpió las mejillas con la otra mano - Y algún día haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí, verdaderamente orgulloso de haber sido mi maestro, ya lo verás. A partir de ahora no vacilaré, no temeré, y lucharé no sólo por mi aldea sino también por mí. Porque desde hoy ya no seré tu alumna, no seré más "la novia del Kazekage"... seré únicamente Matsuri, ¡kunoichi de la Villa Oculta de la Arena!

Su voz había ido ganando fuerza, hasta culminar con esa decidida exclamación. Dejó de llorar y dedicó unos segundos a recuperar el aliento, secas ya sus lágrimas. Luego se acercó hasta Gaara, que seguía sentado en su sillón, y apoyando una mano en su hombro se agachó sobre su boca.

- Gracias por todo - repitió, antes de darle un último beso - Todo lo que soy te lo debo a ti, y por ello, te deseo de corazón que puedas encontrar la felicidad - se alejó de él y caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de irse le miró una vez más - Buena suerte con Ino... _Kazekage-sama_.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Había caído la noche, pero Gaara no tenía ganas de retirarse. Todavía había trabajo que hacer... bueno, no lo había, a juzgar por su desocupado escritorio, pero qué más daba. Él era el Kazekage, si le daba la gana quedarse un rato más, pues se quedaba y punto. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para pensar y... Por desgracia, no era su noche de suerte. Unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron sus cavilaciones, y aunque él no contestó a la llamada, la puerta igualmente se abrió. Por el resquicio y recortada contra la luz que provenía del pasillo, asomó una cabeza rubia y de ojos verdes, con el cabello recogido en cuatro coletas.

- ¿Gaara? - llamó quedamente Temari, entrando en la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras ella - Ya es muy tarde. ¿Qué haces todavía aquí, y a oscuras?

- Contemplo la Luna. Siempre me ha gustado.

La mujer se acercó hasta el sillón cercano a la ventana, para ver a su hermanito menor acodado sobre sus rodillas y las manos juntas sobre su boca, casi como si estuviera rezando. La Luna brillaba esplendorosa sobre Suna, realmente era una hermosa noche.

- ¿Cuándo has vuelto? No te esperábamos hasta mañana.

- No me apetecía pernoctar en el bosque, así que hice un esfuerzo y alargué la última jornada del viaje para llegar a casa. ¡Estoy rota! No pienso hacer misiones en lo menos tres días.

Temari esperó a que el chico dijera algo como "Es mi decisión si trabajas o descansas, no tuya. Soy el Kazekage". Pero ni una sola palabra brotó de sus labios. De hecho, de no ser por el leve asentimiento de cabeza, ni siquiera habría estado segura de que la hubiese oído.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Gaara? - inquirió preocupada, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención.

- Matsuri me ha dejado - respondió él como si nada - Ya no somos novios. No pude amarla.

- Ya veo - Temari acercó una silla y se sentó junto a él - ¿Estás muy triste?

- Sí. Pero no por haberla perdido, porque sé que no lo he hecho. Matsuri siempre estará a mi lado, no importa lo que suceda - aseguró muy convencido - Estoy triste por no haberla querido como se merecía.

Las palabras del pelirrojo eran vagas y bastante confusas, Temari no acertaba a comprender del todo lo que pretendía decir, pero para ella era suficiente con que su hermanito se desahogara. Quiso reconfortarle, así que abrió los brazos y rodeó su espalda, haciendo que apoyase la cabeza sobre su hombro. Gaara se dejó hacer.

- Siempre intuí que algo faltaba en nuestra relación, pero no supe averiguar qué era exactamente - continuó disertando - Cuando estaba con Matsuri siempre me sentía completo, como si fuéramos una sola persona, y esto me consolaba en igual medida que me frustraba. Siempre estuve solo, quise tener amigos y compartir cosas con otra gente. Al conocerla, parte de esos deseos se cumplieron, pero fue insuficiente... y hasta que no he tratado con Ino, no me he dado cuenta.

El asombro se pintó en el bronceado rostro de Temari al oír mencionar a su amiga, pero no interrumpió. ¿Qué tenía Ino que ver en esto?

- Ella es una presencia totalmente independiente de mí, absolutamente libre e ingobernable, una criatura que no puedo someter a mis deseos. Con ella siento que somos dos personas distintas, y cuando la beso... ya no me siento solo, porque estoy con ella y ella conmigo. Sin embargo no puedo retenerla, se escapa de mis manos como el humo, y eso... no me gusta. Me hace pensar que algún día se irá, y no podré hacer nada para evitarlo. Con Matsuri nunca tuve que preocuparme por eso.

Gaara calló, y ya no dijo más. Pasado un rato, su tranquila respiración le indicó a Temari que se había quedado dormido.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Una poderosa mano sujetó el alfil de rey negro, antes de dejarlo peligrosamente cerca de la reina blanca.

- Vaya, qué sorpresa - dijo Satanás - Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Por primera vez, en casi doce mil años desde la Creación, es Eva quien por su propia voluntad rompe las ataduras que la encadenaban a Adán.

- No eres el único sorprendido, Danzou - replicó Dios - Yo tampoco esperaba que un encuentro tan cercano entre ambas reinas produjera semejante reacción.

- Ya ves que no fue buena idea detener mi jaque al rey con la reina metiendo a la tuya en medio, Madara.

- No te confíes tanto, todavía hay mucha partida por delante - masculló Dios, haciendo que su reina blanca derrotase al alfil de su enemigo.

Y con esto, quedó malamente colocada en el camino del alfil de reina negra...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Desde la última charla del Kazekage con Matsuri, los acontecimientos se sucedieron rápidamente en Suna. Sai e Ino regresaron a Konoha, pues la vuelta de Temari les liberaba de su obligación con sus aliados, para frustración de Gaara. Al conocer su ruptura, Kankuro finalmente se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos a Matsuri, pero si bien ésta no le había rechazado rotundamente, tampoco le había aceptado. El shinobi se sintió bastante deprimido por eso, pero se hizo cargo de su situación y decidió que seguiría esperando, no importaba cuánto tiempo fuera necesario.

- Lo siento mucho, Kankuro, pero ahora necesito tiempo para recuperarme. Acabo de tomar una decisión que ha sido muy difícil para mí, y de momento no quiero involucrarme sentimentalmente con nadie. Sin embargo, te agradezco honestamente tus palabras - le dedicó una dulce sonrisa - Significa mucho para mí saber que cuento contigo.

El marionetista no lo dejó entrever, porque sus palabras le habían brindado más dolor que consuelo, pero no insistió. Al menos Matsuri ya sabía lo que sentía por ella, ahora dependía de la chica el aceptarle o no. Pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando, así que aprovechó para pedirle una misión que le mantuviera fuera mucho, mucho tiempo. Si ella necesitaba tiempo, él necesitaba espacio. Como asistente del Kazekage, Matsuri accedió a ayudarle, y dos días más tarde ya estaba en camino hacia el País de la Tierra.

Pero ésa fue la última misión que Matsuri se molestó en buscar, porque al día siguiente renunció de su puesto. No podía mantenerse firme en su decisión de ser una ninja independiente de Gaara si continuaba viéndole a todas horas. Apelando a la influencia de Temari, también solicitó una misión lejos de Suna, y fue destinada al País de las Olas. La kunoichi del abanico tomó su lugar como asistente del Kazekage, ocupándose de sus tareas y manteniendo el contacto diplomático con el resto de las aldeas.


	9. Movilización

**Ep. 9: Movilización**

Tras su vuelta de Suna, los días transcurrieron lentamente y en paz para Ino. Vivían tiempos agitados, pero de alguna manera, una cuerda invisible seguía reteniendo aún los acontecimientos que tarde o temprano sucederían. Volvió a los entrenamientos con su padre, para mantener activas las técnicas especiales del clan Yamanaka; también a su práctica médica en el hospital junto a Sakura, pues aunque sabía que nunca podría ser tan buena como su amiga, eso no significaba que ella no lo fuese; regresó a las misiones de poca importancia con su equipo (y eso es algo que definitivamente no añoró mientras estaba en Suna), y cómo no, también a su trabajo en la floristería. Todo había vuelto a su rutina habitual... de no ser por las frecuentes visitas de Sai, la kunoichi rubia se habría muerto del aburrimiento.

- Buenos días, hermosa - la saludó el ninja de la eterna sonrisa.

- Buenos días, _demonio _- le respondió Ino con otra sonrisa, que en su caso era auténtica - ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?

- ¿Ofrecerme? - Sai se llevó una mano a la barbilla y fingió pensarlo seriamente - Podrías ofrecerme tu sujetador de hoy. ¿Es... blanco? - volvió a sonreír, mirándole descaradamente los pechos - Blanco todavía no tengo ninguno.

- Sai, me refería en materia vegetal. No puedo continuar regalándote mi lencería - se rió la kunoichi - Si tanto te gustan esas prendas, ¿por qué no vas tú mismo a comprarlas?

- No es lo mismo si tú no te las has puesto antes. Además, ¿no se vería raro que un chico comprase ropa interior femenina?

Si en algún momento Ino había tenido la más mínima duda sobre el fetichismo de su amante (que no era el caso, desde la primera vez que se acostaron y él se quedó con sus braguitas) se desvaneció en ese mismo instante.

- Sí, tal vez un poco. Pero realmente, no voy a ponerme a pensar en lo que hay dentro de la mente de un hombre... menos si se trata de un shinobi de Konoha. Los veo por aquí a diario, así que podría quedarme traumatizada de por vida. Ya una vez que mi padre no estaba tuve que acceder a la mente de un enemigo del País del Agua, y fue espantoso.

- ¿Por qué? - se interesó el moreno con verdadera curiosidad, igual podía copiar alguna idea - ¿Tan horroroso fue?

- Ni te imaginas cuánto. ¡Había un montón de cosas pervertidas en su cabeza! - Ino arrugó la frente frustrada - ¡Después me pasé semanas queriendo hacerlas con alguien!

- Vaya, realmente tuvo que ser duro - aceptó Sai muy comprensivo - ¿Cómo lo solucionaste?

- Mmmm... - Ino rodeó el mostrador para ir al lado del ninja, y juguetonamente deslizó las manos por su torso - Si no recuerdo mal, te invité a mi casa, te subí a mi cuarto... y empecé a hacerlas contigo.

- Oh, ya entiendo - Sai volvió a sonreír, posando las manos en las caderas de su compañera - Dime, ¿había muchas cosas pervertidas en la mente de ese shinobi?

- Muchas, muchísimas - los dedos de la rubia se cerraron tras su nuca - Esta noche te puedo enseñar algunas, no me importa pasar nuevamente por la tienda de ropa. A fin de cuentas, para eso me hizo la dueña un carnet especial de socia...

- Lo siento, hermosa, pero hoy no puedo - replicó Sai tan tranquilo - Mañana temprano salgo para una misión, y si paso la noche contigo no dormiremos ni un minuto.

- Qué lástima - suspiró Ino, deshaciendo el abrazo y volviendo a su lugar tras el mostrador - Entonces, estimado cliente, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Diecisiete.

Habían pasado exactamente 17 días desde que ella se fue y regresó a su aldea. ¿Cómo lo sabía, si él **NO** llevaba la cuenta y no había ningún calendario a la vista en su oficina? Porque no lo hacía, era simplemente que... bueno, el sol había salido diecisiete veces desde entonces, y también eran diecisiete las noches que había pasado en el tejado mirando la Luna como cuando tenía al Shukaku dentro. Únicamente lo sabía porque esas cosas seguían sucediendo aunque Ino no estuviese con él, porque desde luego Gaara **NO** llevaba la cuenta de los días que llevaban separados.

Ahora su vida estaba vacía. Ino había regresado a Konoha, Matsuri le había abandonado, Kankuro se había ido de misión, Temari estaba ocupada llevando las relaciones con el consejo de ancianos (a quienes él no soportaba más de tres minutos seguidos), Ino había regresado a Konoha... espera, eso ya lo había dicho. Sí, había regresado con el idiota de la eterna sonrisa, su _amante_. Gaara clavó los dedos en el relleno de su sillón de kage, sintiendo hervir una ligera furia en su interior al pensar en la relación de esos dos; sí, era ligera, de esas nimiedades que se solucionaban reventándole un par de órganos al enemigo o rompiéndole unas cuantas costillas, nada serio. En cuanto a ella... se calmaría si tan sólo Ino le dijera que él le agradaba mucho más que el moreno, que era más fuerte y poderoso, que le gustaría estar a su lado por siempre (en cualquier aspecto que implicara) y que su cuerpo y su corazón le pertenecían sólo a Gaara. Sí, con eso era suficiente.

... ... ...

Kami-sama, ¿en qué momento comenzó a pensar tantas idioteces? Gaara cerró los ojos y se reclinó hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón. ¿En qué momento su vida se convirtió en un sinsentido? ¿Fue cuando nació, cuando se convirtió en ninja, cuando controló por primera vez al Shukaku para defender a su alumna, cuando la vieja Chiyo le resucitó... cuando se encontró nuevamente con Ino? Era culpa suya, seguro. Desde el primer instante en que sus ojos se cruzaron, cuando ella vino a hacer la misión de espionaje, toda su vida se había puesto del revés. Su voz, sus ojos, su cabello, su aroma... su delgado cuerpo, su suave piel, su elegante y sensual forma de caminar... toda su persona le atraía como una polilla a la luz. Y qué decir de su boca, la cual desesperaba por sentir a cada minuto del día.

Eso era del todo ridículo. Él era Gaara del Desierto, un ninja frío y despiadado con sus enemigos, el Kazekage de la Villa Oculta de la Arena; también tímido con la gente, serio y callado, pero leal con sus amigos... Podía ser todo eso, pero ella le hacía comportarse diferente. Cuando tenía a Ino cerca no se sentía un ninja, no se sentía tímido, y ni qué decir que tampoco se sentía frío en absoluto... no, cuando estaba con ella era simplemente un _hombre_, un hombre como cualquier otro. Sin miedos, sin responsabilidades, sin deberes ni sufrimientos... Ino alejaba todo lo malo de él hasta convertirlo en nada más que un hombre anhelante de estar con la mujer que ama.

Ella le daba calor, en todo sentido. Gaara sentía tantas necesidades cuando pensaba en esa kunoichi de la Hoja... Quería que le abrazase como a un niño, que le apreciase como un amigo, que le valorase como compañero ninja, que le desease como amante... En todo aspecto imaginable, quería que Ino le amara como el simple hombre que en el fondo era. Quería que todas sus emociones fueran para él, tanto su cariño como su rabia, su dolor y su alegría, su esperanza y su tristeza... Gaara quería convertirse en todo lo que ella necesitara para que no pudiera vivir sin él, de igual forma que él se moría por ella. Ciertamente era estúpido, y también egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo.

La última brisa de la noche revolvió sus cabellos de sangre mientras el sol aparecía lentamente sobre el desierto. Ahora eran dieciocho.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El ninja se quedó estático en su lugar, pensando calmadamente en lo que iba a hacer a partir de ahora. Mientras el sol aparecía lentamente tras la montaña, haciendo que las sombras a su alrededor se aclarasen, él permaneció inmóvil, dando en su mente los últimos retoques a su plan. En realidad no había mucho que pensar, ya que de una forma u otra el resultado sería el mismo: destrucción total. Sus ojos querían ver ríos de sangre, y no únicamente ser quienes los derramasen. Quería que Konoha pagase por cada miembro de su clan, especialmente él...

Danzou.

Le había buscado hasta el cansancio, haciendo discretas averiguaciones y ocasionando terribles torturas cuando fue necesario (aunque no más que en un par de ocasiones), pero todo lo que había averiguado era que supuestamente estaba en la Raíz. Y decía "supuestamente" porque nadie le había visto en meses, ni siquiera sus más fieles subordinados. Al parecer había desaparecido por la misma época que Madara, cuanto él tomó control de lo poco que quedaba de Akatsuki en ese momento: nada más él, Sasuke Uchiha, y su equipo Taka.

La luz de la mañana en sus ojos casi ciegos empezaba a molestarle. Puede que casi no viera, pero seguía siendo sensible a los rayos del sol. De modo que se levantó con gesto pausado, y regresó a la cueva en la que sus aliados habían decidido pasar la noche.

- Levantaos - ordenó con voz fría y severa - Debemos prepararnos con tiempo, y asegurarnos que nadie entorpezca nuestros planes. Konoha no tardará en caer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¡Tsunade-sama!

La Godaime ocultó rápidamente el vasito de sake que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca, y tomó en sus manos varios documentos fingiendo que trabajaba. Luego, aparentando seriedad, le prestó atención a su agitada asistente, queriendo saber qué cosa era tan grave para que la comedida Shizune entrase gritando de esa manera en su despacho.

- Shizune, ¿qué ocurre?

- ¡Tsunade-sama, ya tenemos... los resultados del sondeo... sobre los ninjas que... se presentarán al examen de chuunin este año! - respondió la morena toda alborotada mientras intentaba calmar su respiración - El mayor porcentaje es un 38%, y corresponde a nuestra aldea. ¡Así que nuevamente, las pruebas se desarrollarán en Konoha!

- ¿Otra vez? Bueno, qué remedio - la Godaime soltó los documentos y se levantó de su asiento, comenzando a pasearse inquieta por la oficina - Eso supone un honor para Konoha, pero teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido la vez anterior... Shizune, ¿de cuánto tiempo disponemos?

- Según el informe - la morena consultó un papel que tenía en la mano - tenemos exactamente dos meses y tres días, antes de que el primer examen deba estar listo.

- Dos meses - repitió la kage - Es bastante tiempo, creo que será suficiente para prepararlo todo. Avisa al cuerpo de seguridad de la aldea para que comiencen a desarrollar nuevas estrategias de defensa, sólo _por si acaso_. Cuanto antes empiecen, mejor.

- Sí, Tsunade-sama - asintió Shizune, pero ya se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando repentinamente se giró de nuevo hacia su superiora - Oh, casi se me olvida, con la emoción del examen chuunin... También hay otra noticia importante, es acerca de Ino Yamanaka.

- ¿Ino Yamanaka? La mejor amiga de Sakura, la que tomaste bajo tu responsabilidad para enseñarle medicina ninja - la morena asintió - Regresó no hace mucho de la Villa Oculta de la Arena. ¿Qué hay con ella?

- También han llegado los resultados de las pruebas que realizó antes de marchar a Suna, y debo decir que no me sorprenden - Shizune habló con evidente satisfacción de su discípula - Ino Yamanaka, kunoichi jounin de Konoha, ha sido admitida en la Raíz. Pronto habrá una nueva anbu en las Fuerzas Especiales.


	10. Caminos enlazados

**Ep. 10: Caminos enlazados**

El poderoso moreno de ojos rojos estudió cuidadosamente el tablero de juego. Las piezas más importantes ya estaban tomando su posición definitiva, y dentro de no mucho, la verdadera batalla comenzaría. ¿Quién sabía lo que sucedería entonces? Ciertamente él no, por muy Dios que fuese.

- ¿Qué puedes hacer en esta situación, Madara? - se burló Satanás - Cuando tu propia reina te ha abandonado, ¿puedes realmente confiar en el resto de tu guardia?

- Por supuesto, Danzou - replicó Dios calmadamente, con una sonrisa misteriosa - La pérdida de mi reina no es tan importante como pareces creer, ya que tú le estás dando demasiado valor a la tuya. Por lo pronto, mi pieza principal es otra.

Y su mirada se hallaba clavada en una torre blanca rodeada de tres peones, en el lado de su rey.

- Es curiosa tu forma de pensar, dado que la reina es siempre la pieza con mayor poder y movilidad del juego - opinó Satanás, tomando su propia reina y acercándola nuevamente a su rey para hacer frente común - Está visto que no sabes apreciar el potencial que tienen, y por ello precisamente es que voy a mostrártelo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Era un edificio inmenso, fresco, oscuro... y hasta tétrico, por qué no decirlo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ino en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la enorme puerta que resguardaba la mayor organización secreta de Konoha. Se hallaba varios pisos bajo tierra, todo era metal a su alrededor, había humedad por doquier y el aire era (afortunadamente) fresco, gracias a la única fuente de luz que había: una especie de claraboya gigante en lo alto, que debía estar a ras de suelo para cualquier otro ciudadano de la aldea.

- ¿Y bien, qué te parece? - preguntó Sai sonriendo, consciente del inmediato desagrado de su amante - ¿Es más o menos lo que esperabas?

- No creas que no he notado el sarcasmo en tu voz, Sai - refunfuñó Ino, dándole un ligero codazo en la tripa - Obviamente no me esperaba un chalecito con macetas de colores ni paredes tapizadas con estampados... pero esto es, sin lugar a dudas, bastante más hostil de lo que me había imaginado. ¿Seguro que aquí vive gente?

- Yo tenía también un cubículo aquí, antes de que Danzou-sama me adjudicase una vivienda en la aldea al unirme al Equipo 7. En la Raíz nos entrenan para necesitar lo menos posible.

- Venga ya, este sitio parece un almacén abandonado - insistió la rubia, todavía sin resignarse a que aquel lugar tan triste fuese su nuevo cuartel general - ¿Tenéis siquiera baños? ¿Una cocina? ¿Una biblioteca?

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte, hermosa. Ya no te queda otra - el shinobi apoyó una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y empezó a guiarla por el lugar - Y por supuesto que tenemos baños, y biblioteca. Cocina no, deberás buscarte el alimento en otra parte; y la biblioteca está restringida en su mayoría para ti, puesto que acabas de ingresar. Pero con el tiempo subirás de nivel y podrás acceder a más información.

- Espero que realmente el entrenamiento me haga lo suficiente fuerte como para compensar todo esto, porque si no... ¡la frentona se reirá en mi cara!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Noche, día, noche, día... crepúsculo, ocaso, amanecer, atardecer... un ciclo continuo.

_El nuevo amanecer del mundo se acerca, Ramiel._

¿Qué había en esa palabra que le causaba tanto malestar a Hanabi? Se suponía que era una imagen bella, evocadora de luz y esperanza, calor y prosperidad... pero cada vez que esa frase resonaba en su mente, la menor de los Hyuuga no podía evitar que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda. Y aunque el aviso estuviese a esa tal Ramiel, sentía que le hablaba directamente a ella.

- Hanabi, ¿me estás escuchando?

La firme y poderosa voz de su padre la sacó de su ensimismamiento, pero no llegó a captar de qué le estaba hablando.

- Esto... no, padre, discúlpame. ¿Qué decías?

Hiashi frunció el ceño. Últimamente su hija parecía cada vez más distante y preocupada.

- Te preguntaba qué tarea tienes asignada para hoy. La rama principal celebrará una reunión esta tarde-noche, y debes estar presente.

- Gracias al éxito de mi última misión, que fue bastante larga, Shizune-san convenció a la Godaime de que concediera a nuestro equipo unos días de asueto para descansar y entrenar. De modo que durante la próxima semana haré simplemente trabajo de oficina.

Su padre asintió levemente, conforme con su respuesta. Al cundir nuevamente el silencio en la sala, Hanabi miró por la ventana, observando el día clarearse más cada vez. Amanecía... pero curiosamente, esa mañana no daba colores en tonos dorados o azules, si siquiera rosados... eran puramente rojos, vibrantes, llamativos, y hasta cierto punto inquietantes. Era la clase de despertar vespertino que un pintor querría plasmar en el lienzo.

- _Un amanecer teñido de sangre..._ - fue el único pensamiento que cruzó la mente de la kunoichi.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A muchos kilómetros de allí, escondidos entre las ardientes arenas del desierto, un joven kage preparaba su viaje diplomático a la villa oculta de sus aliados. Se realizaría en unos pocos días, con el beneplácito del Consejo de Suna y el de Konoha, que veían con buenos ojos el reencuentro para estrechar sus relaciones.

- Gaara, ¿estás seguro de que es un buen momento?

- Claro, no podría ser mejor. La fecha coincidirá con el aniversario de mi nombramiento - respondió el pelirrojo.

- Precisamente por eso. Aunque el Consejo haya dado el visto bueno, sigo pensando que deberías permanecer en tu propia aldea mientras tanto. Después habrá tiempo suficiente para ir a Konoha cuando quieras.

Durante un largo minuto, Temari no dijo nada y se limitó a observar a su hermanito. Intuía que había algo más detrás de todo esto.

- Dejando aparte el tratado de paz que tenemos con ellos, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que en Konoha hay algo que te atrae más todavía que la alianza? - inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

El Kazekage la ignoró, fingiendo leer atentamente algún documento.

- Gaara, ¡te estoy hablando! - dijo furiosa la kunoichi, estampando las manos contra el escritorio - Ya que voy a acompañarte, necesito saber qué exactamente estás planeando.

- No estoy planeando nada, Temari - suspiró él, sabiendo que no podría librarse tan fácilmente de su hermana - En verdad me interesa mantener la alianza, pero... lo confieso, también quiero ir para ver a una persona.

- ¿Qué persona? - se tranquilizó un poco, enderezándose - ¿Se trata de Naruto?

- No... bueno sí, tengo ganas de verle, pero es... es Ino Yamanaka - confesó con un leve sonrojo.

La princesa del viento abrió mucho los ojos, pasmada. Así que Ino... por eso Matsuri se había ido, su hermanito estaba enamorado de ella. Un repentina risa subió por su garganta, pero sin intención de burla. Simplemente se sentía feliz por su hermano.

- ¡Ja ja ja ja, no me lo puedo creer! - se rió con ganas - Que de entre todas las chicas, tanto de Suna o Konoha, la que ha ganado tu corazón... ¡sea precisamente la cabra loca amiga de Sakura! ¡Ji ji ji, ja ja!

- Temari, no es divertido - su gesto serio cortó un poco la risa de su hermana - No sé si estoy enamorado o no, únicamente siento que quiero estar con ella. Y por los roces que hemos tenido, diría que ella tampoco está locamente enamorada de mí.

- Oh Gaara, a veces eres tan mono...

Y sin que él pudiera evitarlo, la kunoichi rubia se tiró a su cuello, estrechándole contra su pecho y haciéndole carantoñas como si de un niño se tratase. Gaara masculló una protesta, pero para su desgracia, sabía que Temari estaría así un buen rato. Tan sólo esperaba que le soltase antes de emprender el viaje a Konoha.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No podía ser. Tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo. ¡Debía intentarlo!

- Raguel-kun, por favor - suplicó la arcángel rosada en un hilo de voz - Comprendo tus razones, pero si actúas así no traerá nada bueno.

- Lo siento, Uriel, pero no puedo retenerlo más - la rechazó el arcángel de cabello negro - Sasuke ya se ha puesto en marcha, y sabes que no tengo opción de impedírselo. De hecho, aprovecharé para hacer mi propia búsqueda también.

- Si Sasuke llega a Konoha con esas intenciones, no pasará nada bueno - insistió ella - ¿Qué crees que hará Sakura al verle?

- No es asunto mío, sino tuyo. Si temes lo que suceda, deberías preparar a tu encarnación sobre lo que se avecina.

Un silencio absoluto resonó en la amplitud de aquella región infinita en la que estaban.

- ¿Y tú qué harás, Raguel? - preguntó ella con un suspiro - Has estado tanto tiempo en las sombras... ¿estás listo para salir nuevamente a la luz?

- Mis órdenes provienen de Dios, Uriel. Él sabrá lo que se hace. Debo extirpar el Mal que se esconde en las _raíces _del Edén, ¿no era eso lo que querías?

- ¡Sí! Pero no de esta forma. No quiero tener que enfrentarme a ti, y seguramente Sakura lo hará con Sasuke.

- No lo hagas entonces - y por primera vez en la eternidad, el arcángel masculino le dedicó un gesto de ternura al femenino, acariciando suavemente su pálida mejilla - Yo debo luchar. Tú encárgate de defender el Edén... Konoha, con tu bella luz verde.

- Raguel-kun... - Uriel se recostó contra la mano de su compañero - Ten cuidado.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Podía olerlo en el aire, se olía desde kilómetros. El peligro, la tensión, la anticipación... la clase de cosas que solamente se percibían tras haber pasado por muchas batallas difíciles. Y a pesar de su juventud, ciertamente Shizune entraba en esa categoría.

Se encontraba en el despacho de la Godaime, cargando en sus brazos varias gruesas carpetas de informes atrasados. En un día habitual, estando al mediodía ya habría conseguido que su superiora revisara cuatro de ellas, pero hasta el momento no había visto más que una. Y tampoco había protestado cuando la rubia sacó una botella de sake que tenía escondida bajo la mesa.

- Shizune, ¿te encuentras bien? - se comenzó a preocupar Tsunade.

- Hmn... - gruñó la morena si prestar mucha atención.

- ¿A qué fecha estamos?

- A 27 de Julio, Tsunade-sama.

- ¿Qué temperatura hace en la calle?

- 34ºC.

- ¿Cuántas botellas de sake tengo?

- Dos bajo la mesa, una en el cajón (aunque ya está vacía) y tres detrás de la estantería - contestó su asistente de forma automática, como si ni siquiera necesitase meditar las respuestas.

La Hokage arrugó la frente, pensando qué más preguntarle. Shizune era lista y aplicada, eficiente en cualquier trabajo que se le asignase. ¿Qué podría haber que ella no supiera?

- ¿De qué color son los calzoncillos de Genma Shiranui?

- Azul marino con rayas - respondió también, pero esta vez al menos reaccionó tras lo que había dicho - ¡Tsunade-sama! ¿Qué puede interesarle a la Hokage la ropa interior de sus ninjas?

Puede que Shizune estuviera sonrojada, pero no ganaba a la expresión de asombro de la Godaime.

- En verdad no me interesa en absoluto, pero ahora me pregunto cómo es que tú sí lo sabes.

- Los asuntos del Casanova de Konoha son de dominio público. Estoy segura de que hasta Sakura habría podido responder a eso.

- De acuerdo, dejemos el tema. Hoy te noto como en otro planeta, ¿por qué?

Shizune guardó silencio un momento, dudando si expresarle sus angustias.

- Tsunade-sama, ¿alguna vez ha mirado un cielo tranquilo, hermoso y azul... y ha intuido que a pesar de verse tan pacífico, en menos de una hora estallaría una terrible tormenta?

Su superiora inclinó sobre la mesa con gesto muy serio, cruzando las manos a la altura de la barbilla.

- Sí, frecuentemente. Cada vez que gano la lotería, o me toca una botella de sake gratis, o que Naruto regresa entero y sin daños de alguna misión - reflexionó - Cuando esas cosas pasan, tan inverosímiles, sé que son malos presagios.

- Pues durante los últimos días he notado algo similar. He vigilado cada rincón de Konoha y hablado con sus habitantes, y todo parece estar bien y en calma, pero... de alguna manera, sé que no es así.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, Shizune. De momento, continúa vigilando y tenme al corriente de cualquier mínimo detalle.

- Sí, Tsunade-sama.

La Godaime retomó su trabajo, no sin antes echar otro sorbo de sake. La morena volvió a sumirse en el silencio, casi percibiendo en su piel las fluctuaciones del ambiente. Realmente lo sentía... en el palpitar de la tierra, en el rumor del agua, en el soplo del viento.

Una batalla se avecinaba.


	11. Cerca, lejos

**Ep. 11: Cerca, lejos**

El camino era eterno... o al menos, eso le parecía él. Se suponía que Konoha estaba tan sólo a tres días de camino, y llevaban ya... esto, bueno... un día y medio, poco más.

¿Por qué demonios estaban tardando tanto? Nunca antes lo había notado, pero era desesperante. ¿Cómo soportaba su hermana estar haciendo continuamente las misiones diplomáticas entre ambas villas ocultas? Quería llegar cuanto antes, comer algo, descansar un par de horas, saludar a la Godaime y a su amigo Naruto... y buscar la forma de volver a ver a esa desquiciante e irrespetuosa rubia de ojos azules, de la que su mente no se había apartado desde el momento en que dio el primer paso hacia ella.

- Gaara, te estoy hablando - sonó la voz de Temari justo a su lado, bastante molesta - ¿Me estás escuchando?

- No, estaba concentrado en otra cosa. ¿Qué pasa?

- Realmente empiezas a preocuparme, hermanito - confesó la chica - Nunca antes te había visto tan distraído. ¿Todo esto es por Ino?

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada hacia otro punto, dejando claro que no pensaba responder a eso. Después de todo, no era nada de su incumbencia. Podía ser su hermana mayor y todo lo que quisiera... pero él era el Kazekage, y no tenía porqué estar dándole explicaciones a nadie de lo que pasaba por su mente.

- Llegaremos a Konoha mañana por la tarde - continuó diciendo ella, cambiando de tema al ver que él no contestaba - Buscaremos un lugar para alojarnos, y al día siguiente tendremos una reunión con Tsunade-sama y los miembros del Consejo para debatir sobre las cláusulas en la renovación de la alianza. No creo que tardemos más que unas pocas horas, y luego podrás ir a buscarla si tanto te gusta.

El silencio fue la única respuesta de su intento por animarle, aunque tampoco es que le hubiera dicho algo que Gaara no supiera ya. Sin embargo, Temari se acercó lo suficiente a él como para que nadie más pudiera escucharla, e insistió.

- He tratado mucho con Ino en las numerosas veces que he venido a Konoha, y me cae muy bien. Pero si quieres atraer su atención, deberías suavizar un poco tu actitud.

- No he necesitado hacerlo para conseguirlo. Ya nos hemos besado un par de veces - farfulló el joven kage al fin.

- Eso es estupendo, pero seguro que Ino te paró los pies si intentaste ir más lejos, ¿me equivoco?

Un nuevo silencio por parte de su hermano le dio la razón.

- Gaara, cuando quieras conseguir calor de una mujer, no lograrás nada con una actitud tan fría y soberbia - le aconsejó - Quizás tengas suerte en meterte en su cama, pero no en llegar a su corazón... a menos que sea eso lo que te interese de ella, claro.

- No es el caso - confesó Gaara, con un leve sonrojo por el tema tan íntimo que estaban tratando - Ino me gusta por cómo es... aunque de alguna forma también me irrita, pero creo que por eso mismo me atrae.

- Entonces, si quieres que te ame, deberás arriesgarte más que nunca. Ella desde luego no podrá amarte si te encierras en un cascarón como una nuez. Déjala que te conozca, muéstrale tus sentimientos, no tengas miedo a hablarle.

- De quien tengo miedo, Temari... no es de ella, sino de mí mismo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Estaba agotada, totalmente exhausta. El entrenamiento que había tenido ese día con Sai la había llevado casi al límite de sus fuerzas, tanto que apenas podía caminar. Más que andar, se había arrastrado hasta su cubículo en la Raíz y se había dejado caer en su camastro durante una buena media hora, descansando sus maltratados músculos. Y pensar que no era más que su primer día... la cosa apenas había empezado y ya estaba deshecha.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron del sopor en el que estaba cayendo debido al cansancio, pero antes de poder permitir la entrada, su visitante entró como Pedro por su casa.

- Hola, hermosa - dijo Sai con su eterna sonrisa - ¿Qué tal te lo has pasado hoy?

- Apenas puedo moverme - se quejó Ino - ¿Cómo es que tú estás tan fresco?

- No ha sido más que un entrenamiento rutinario para mí. No te angusties por tu debilidad, pronto te fortalecerás y podrás realizarlo diariamente sin caer vergonzosamente al suelo, ni arrastrarte como una vulgar lombriz.

- Gracias por tus amables palabras - replicó ella con sarcasmo - Me duele todo el cuerpo, y aún debo ducharme. ¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche?

- ¿No has dicho que apenas puedes moverte? - preguntó el joven, algo confuso - Estás hecha polvo, no creí que te quedasen fuerzas para algo más. ¿O me estás sugiriendo que juguemos a los roles esta noche?

- Depravado... - le acusó la florista, con una sonrisa que no le incomodaba lo más mínimo que lo fuera - No me refería a acostarnos, sino simplemente a que te quedases conmigo para dormir. No me gustaría pasar mi primera noche en un sitio tan lúgubre como la Raíz completamente sola.

- Debes acostumbrarte a ello cuanto antes, hermosa - negó Sai moviendo la cabeza - Y como tu instructor asignado, no puedo hacerle concesiones de ese tipo a una novata.

Ino soltó un profundo suspiro, hundiendo la cara en el remedo de almohada que tenía allí. Se lo había esperado, pero nada le impedía intentarlo...

- Ahora que me doy cuenta, nunca te has quedado a dormir conmigo después de nuestros exquisitos encuentros - comentó, girando lentamente su cuerpo con un doloroso gemido, para quedar de frente con su amante - ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, nunca lo había pensado - respondió Sai, sentándose en el suelo y apoyando la espalda en el borde del camastro - Simplemente no me sentí con ganas de quedarme. Cuando nos acostamos eres tan exigente que, al terminar, sólo puedo pensar en dormir. Y contigo a mi lado, me resultaría imposible dejar de recorrer tu cuerpo una y otra vez.

Por un momento hubo silencio, mientras la rubia meditaba sobre sus palabras.

- La verdad es que yo tampoco tuve nunca ganas de decirte que te quedaras. Lo paso muy bien cuando estoy contigo, pero... de alguna forma eso ya no me llena.

- ¿Me estás despidiendo, hermosa? - la sonrisa de Sai se hizo más abierta y burlona si era posible - Uh, eso me ha dolido.

- No digas tonterías - se rió la chica, dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro - Eres un amante excepcional, Sai. Pero ahora, por alguna razón que no logro comprender... siento que ya no es suficiente para mí.

El shinobi la miró fijamente a los ojos por un momento, antes de inclinarse y acercar su boca a la de ella. Ino eliminó los pocos centímetros que los separaban, y ambos se hundieron en un beso fogoso y pasional que aceleró la sangre en sus venas. Pero indudablemente... era un beso que sabía a despedida, y ambos lo intuían.

- Siempre recordaré tu sabor, hermosa - murmuró Sai al separarse de ella.

Ella no dijo nada, grabando en su memoria la mirada más dulce que el moreno le había dedicado jamás. Él se levantó, y recobrando su habitual sonrisa, se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a marcharse.

- Busca tu felicidad, sea la que sea - se despidió - Adiós, Ino.

- Adiós, _demonio_.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La Villa Oculta de la Hoja se encontraba ya a tan sólo unos metros de distancia, para satisfacción del Kazekage. Desde su posición ya incluso se divisaban las altas puertas que custodiaban la entrada a la aldea.

- Ya puedes respirar tranquilo, hombre - su hermana no pudo contenerse de fastidiarle - La aldea no ha desaparecido antes de que llegáramos como parecías temer.

- No digas estupideces, Temari - se defendió el pelirrojo fríamente - Únicamente tenía ganas de llegar ya, eso es todo.

- Sí, como tú digas. Ojalá Ino se encuentre aquí y no esté fuera en alguna misión - le picó.

Gaara no había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero era cierto. Nada le aseguraba que la seductora y exasperante kunoichi Yamanaka estaba en ese momento en Konoha. En fin, qué remedio, sería cuestión de averiguar si había tenido suerte o no. Y aun en caso de hallarla presente, ¿qué le diría? Todavía no había llegado a ninguna conclusión sobre qué era lo mejor que podía hacer.

- Gaara, regresa a la tierra - le susurró Temari, con un ligero golpecito en el hombro - Estamos a punto de llegar, y el grupo de bienvenida está preparándose para recibirnos.

El joven kage asintió y adquirió su postura más formal, pues era el representante de toda su aldea... pero todo eso casi se vino al suelo al ver frente a él la causa de todos sus desvelos: Ino Yamanaka.

- Sé bienvenido a Konoha, Kazekage-sama - habló primero Shikamaru, al ser el líder.

- Es un honor para nuestra aldea contar con su presencia - continuó Ino hablándole al resto de la escolta, tal como dictaba el protocolo.

- Godaime-sama espera que su estancia sea pacífica y agradable - terminó Chouji.

Una vez cumplidos con todos los requisitos que la etiqueta exigía, ambos grupos pasaron a una conversación más informal.

- Esta vez ha venido el propio Kazekage para atender las diligencias - rezongó Shikamaru, frotándose la nuca - Qué problemático.

- ¿Hay algún inconveniente? - inquirió Temari.

- Bueno, depende de lo que consideres inconveniente... Ya que siempre te alojas en mi casa cuando vienes, al ser ambos diplomáticos, lo había preparado todo nuevamente para esto - suspiró cansinamente - Nadie me informó de que venía más gente, y en este momento mi clan está en una concentración. No hay suficientes habitaciones para alojaros a todos.

- Vaya, realmente es un problema - concordó Temari - Al ser esta vez parte de una comitiva, no puedo hospedarme yo sola en tu casa. No sería correcto.

- No importa - dijo Gaara - Buscaremos un hostal o alguna posada para quedarnos, como suelen hacer los viajeros.

- ¡Pero eso sería una ofensa para Suna! - opinó Chouji - Un kage no puede hospedarse en una casa cualquiera, mucho menos si se trata de un aliado de nuestra aldea.

- Bueno, si a todos os parece bien... - habló entonces Ino, cruzando su mirada con la de Gaara - Yo os ofrezco mi casa. Los terrenos de mi clan son casi tan grandes como los Nara (descontando el bosque), pero el número de miembros es menor. Además, en la casa principal tan sólo vivimos mi padre y yo. No es tan lujosa como la casa de Shikamaru, pero...

No pudo decir nada más, subyugada por la intensidad con la que esos ojos aguamarinos le devolvían la mirada.

- Gaara, es tu decisión - le recordó Temari - ¿Qué hacemos?

Todavía sin despegar sus ojos de los de la florista, Gaara asintió levemente.

- Aceptamos.


	12. Nosotros

**Ep. 12: Nosotros**

No era fácil para él decir las cosas, por eso la mayoría de las veces se mantenía en una postura rígida y silenciosa, dando a entender que la persona con la que estuviera "hablando" debía comprender por sí misma lo que fuera que estuvieran tratando. En este caso, cualquiera pensaría que el hecho de que ella tuviera esa especie de jutsu mental ayudaba mucho, pero no era cierto... porque sí, Ino Yamanaka podía ser la mentalista más experta de Konoha (después de su padre) y no le costaría apenas esfuerzo el leer sus intenciones, pero como toda chica terca y obstinada, exigía que él le hablase con _palabras_.

Estúpidas palabras. ¿De qué servían, si ya habían pasado a las acciones?

Eso fue lo que Gaara pensó al caer la tarde, cuando ya toda la compañía de Suna estaba correctamente instalada en casa de la rubia, y ella en persona se presentó en su cuarto adjudicado para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Un saludo, una sonrisa, un par de preguntas de cortesía, una puerta misteriosamente cerrada... y entonces, sin saber cómo, la lengua de Ino realizaba una frenética danza con la de él. No que él se quejase, en absoluto, pero sí quiso protestar cuando ella rompió el beso, privándole del ansiado néctar de su boca.

- Gaara... ¿cuánto tiempo os quedaréis? - le preguntó entre suspiros, con la respiración agitada.

- Yo me quedaré dos o tres días solamente, no puedo permanecer lejos de Suna mucho tiempo - respondió él, descansando la frente en el hueco de su hombro - Temari se quedará más, probablemente un par de semanas.

El pelirrojo intentó retomar el beso, pero Ino le detuvo posando una mano sobre sus labios.

- No, no, estate quieto - le sonrió con malicia - Recuerda lo que te dije en Suna, esto es un juego que no pasará a mayores.

- He roto con Matsuri - barbotó Gaara, frustrado al no poder alcanzar sus labios - O ella rompió conmigo, más bien... qué más da, el caso es que ya no estamos juntos. No te meterás en ninguna relación, ni le quitarás lo suyo a otra mujer, ni etc. ¿Puedo besarte ahora?

La florista le miró con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, tratando de descifrar si él decía la verdad. También estaba el hecho de que se mostrase tan impaciente por besarla... lo cual ella correspondió lanzándose sobre su boca, devorándole con una pasión irrefrenable, al punto de hacerle caer de espaldas sobre la cama y con ella encima.

- Ahora eres tú la que se está apresurando - comentó irónico Gaara, al tiempo que deslizaba las manos bajo la blusa de ella - ¿No le causaré celos a tu nov... a tu amante si se llega a enterar de esto?

- Poco le habría de importar, tampoco estamos juntos ya - contestó Ino, desatando las correas de su chaleco.

Esta vez, fue el joven kage quien se quedó estático al escuchar la noticia. Atrapando las manos de Ino entre las suyas, la obligó a detenerse y mirarle a la cara.

- ¿Ya no? - quiso asegurarse - ¿Por qué?

- No estoy muy segura de la razón... - titubeó la kunoichi - Pero sentía que estar con él ya no era suficiente. Quiero algo más, y sé que Sai no puede dármelo.

- ¿Algo como qué?

- Te digo que no lo sé - insistió - Aunque de alguna forma intuyo que, si estoy contigo, puedo encontrarlo y alcanzarlo. ¿Y tú qué?

- Digamos que... también hay algo que quiero comprobar.

Y esta vez, sin retenerse más el uno al otro, ambos se lanzaron a la hoguera del deseo para quemarse por completo. Las manos de Gaara recorrieron cada centímetro del cuerpo de su compañera, explorando, acariciando, descubriendo; Ino no se quedó atrás, su boca paseó descaradamente por toda la anatomía de su pareja, provocando continuos escalofríos de placer. La atmósfera que los envolvía se tornó cálida por los continuos jadeos y la pasión desprendida, el aire se llenó con el olor de su excitación, y los sonidos del éxtasis quedaron ahogados por las paredes de la habitación.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el tablero de juego, ya todas las piezas estaban repartidas estratégicamente. No hacía falta más que un par de movimientos para que el inminente desenlace de esa partida comenzara.

- Un punto a tu favor, Danzou - comentó Dios con el ceño fruncido, observando la disposición de las figuras - Has logrado situar a tu reina peligrosamente cerca de mi rey.

En efecto, así era. La reina negra apenas estaba a tres casillas de su rey blanco, y por desgracia en posición de caballo (forma de L). Eso significaba que casi cualquier paso que diera, quedaría en posición letal para que la soberana le liquidase, ya fuese en horizontal, vertical o diagonal.

- Ya te dije que no sabes aprovechar el potencial de una reina, Madara - presumió Satanás, satisfecho de sí mismo - Te vas por las ramas con piezas menores.

- No cantes victoria tan pronto, amigo mío - replicó el moreno de ojos rojos, tomando su torre de rey y acercándola un par de casillas a su alteza - La partida no acabará hasta que uno de los reyes sea derrotado, y para eso todavía hay juego por delante.

- ¿Y qué crees que puedes hacer ahora? Careces de reina, tus torres parece que tengan conflictos internos entre ellas, y del resto de las piezas apenas has rozado su potencial - Satanás sacudió la cabeza despectivo - Yo, en cambio, apenas he perdido unos insignificantes peones, un alfil y una torre.

- Pues respecto a la torre, recuerdo que no te sentó muy bien la caída de Itachi - sonrió Dios - Hablas mucho del valor de cada pieza, pero durante bastante tiempo te centraste únicamente en ésa.

- No se podía aprovechar nada más de él - el del ojo vendado le quitó importancia al asunto.

- Como sea... es tu turno de mover, Danzou.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Se había hecho de noche, y ellos continuaban ahí. No habían salido del dormitorio en toda la tarde, desde que cayeron presas del fuego que les consumía, y seguramente los demás se estarían preguntando en dónde estaban metidos... o quizás ya lo intuyeran, qué más daba.

Gaara giró levemente la cabeza para no despertar a su compañera, deleitándose en la forma de su cuerpo adherida al suyo propio bajo las sábanas, y sus rubios cabellos esparcidos sobre la almohada y sus desnudos hombros. Sin darse cuenta, su mano empezó a acariciar uno de ellos, suave como el tacto de una pluma. Ella era tan delicada... podía ser una kunoichi y gritar como una salvaje si se lo proponía, pero él percibía una fragilidad y una ternura inmensas en ella. Había algo realmente efímero en su persona, que le provocaba deseos de encerrarla entre sus brazos y protegerla de todo lo malo del mundo exterior... pero sabía que Ino no se dejaría, ella insistiría en luchar a su lado contra esas cosas malas, como una igual.

Ino era suya, le pertenecía.

Ese pensamiento rondaba su mente desde el primer momento en que se reencontró con la Yamanaka, a la entrada de Konoha. No sabía cómo, ni tampoco porqué, pues no había absolutamente nada que apoyase ese instinto de posesión... y sin embargo ahí estaba, un sentimiento y una certeza seguras de que ella era única y exclusivamente de él. Y de alguna manera... en realidad de todas las maneras, él también se sentía solamente de ella.

- ¿Gaara? - murmuró Ino, removiéndose perezosamente contra él - ¿Qué hora es?

- Ya se ha hecho de noche - respondió el líder con suavidad, pasando ahora a acariciar su alborotada melena.

- ¿De noche? - ella abrió los ojos, pero en lugar de levantarse, se acomodó nuevamente sobre el pecho de Gaara - ¿No tendrías que haber ido a presentarte ante Tsunade-sama?

- Sí, debería haber ido... qué remedio, lo haré mañana temprano.

Hubo silencio por unos minutos, ambos meditando en su actual situación. ¿Qué harían ahora?

- Gaara, cuando te vayas... ¿volverás? - preguntó Ino dudosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Claro que volveré. Soy el Kazekage y Konoha es una aldea aliada, volveré muchas veces.

- Ya, no me refería a eso... Quise decir si volverás a por mí.

- ¿No prefieres venirte conmigo? - sugirió él, poco contento con la idea de alejarse de ella - Podríamos pedirle a Tsunade-sama que te concediera otra misión en Suna.

- Sería nada más esta vez, no puedo pedirle que me entregue todas las misiones de Suna a mí. Hay otros ninjas que deben recibirlas.

- ¿Qué haré entonces para verte?

- Tendremos que aprovechar al máximo las oportunidades que se nos presenten - se rió Ino con picardía - ¿Y por qué estás tan deseoso de verme? ¿Tanto te ha gustado nuestro encuentro?

- Como si a ti no - farfulló el chico avergonzado, mirando hacia otro lado y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas - Es que... es que yo...

- ¿Sí?

La atrevida joven se enderezó, dejando sus senos a la vista, y se inclinó sobre el cuello de Gaara, comenzando a dejar ligeros besitos sobre su clavícula.

- Yo... es porque yo te... Ino, no estás ayudándome - rezongó él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿De veras? Si estoy intentando que te relajes...

Y mientras continuaba besuqueando su lado derecho, una de sus manos subió traviesamente hasta la oreja izquierda, rozándole en una tentadora caricia y dejándole rodeado por su cuerpo casi como en un sensual abrazo. Pero el shinobi no aguantó mucho tiempo la deliciosa tortura, de modo que apresó la cintura de Ino con uno de sus brazos y les hizo girar en la cama, quedando frente a frente y muy juntos.

- ¿Qué me decías? - sonrió ella con falsa inocencia.

- Eres... eres un demonio, mujer - dijo Gaara exaltado, su corazón nuevamente desbocado - Tan descarada, tan atrevida, tan cálida, tan irrespetuosa, tan...

- ¿... tan libre, Kazekage-sama?

El honorable título que todos le daban sonó a burla en boca de ella. Sí, innegablemente ella se reía de eso, de su posición, de su influencia, de su poder... él ya había comprendido que no podía engatusarla ni retenerla con eso. Y aunque en gran medida el saberlo le asustaba, por otra parte también suponía una liberación, porque el día en que ELLA decidiese quedarse con él, lo haría por su propia voluntad, porque...

- Eres libre - susurró Gaara, descendiendo más cerca de la pecaminosa boca de ella - Si decides quedarte conmigo, lo harás voluntariamente, ¿verdad?

- Claro.

- No será porque alguien te lo ordene, o porque algo te obligue a ello, sino porque tú misma lo querrás, ¿cierto?

- Naturalmente.

- Y en caso de que lo hicieras, ¿por qué sería? - esta última pregunta apenas se escuchó, perdida por el roce entre sus labios.

- ... Porque te amo, Gaara del Desierto.

Santo Dios, lo había dicho. Ella había dicho que le amaba a él, no a un sensei, no a un kage, no a... nadie, sino únicamente a él, un hombre, Gaara del Desierto.

- Yo... yo también te amo, Ino Yamanaka.

Y por fin, el tan anhelado beso selló sus bocas, compartiendo silenciosamente todas aquellas palabras que no tenían tiempo para decirse en ese momento, pero que sin duda algún día tomarían voz.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tres días habían pasado, y era momento para Gaara e Ino de separarse. No hubo lágrimas, no hubo palabras melosas, y desde luego no hubo escenas vergonzosas de una despedida interminable. La mitad del séquito de Suna quedó en Konoha acompañando a Temari, mientras que la otra mitad regresaría a la aldea junto con su Kazekage. Tsunade-sama en persona fue a despedir al joven muchacho, deseándole un viaje tranquilo y un pronto reencuentro entre ambas villas ocultas. Y sin más ni más, el pelirrojo desapareció de la vista de Ino, perdido entre la espesura del bosque que rodeaba Konoha.

Acamparon en cuanto se hizo de noche. Habían partido muy temprano en la mañana, y la jornada de todo el día les permitía finalmente un descanso. Se encendió fuego, se prepararon algunos alimentos y se dispusieron los turnos de guardia. Ninguno de los ninjas traía tienda de campaña, pues acostumbrados como estaban a las intempestades del desierto, no las necesitaban cuando había cómodos árboles sobre los que apoyarse y un mullido colchón de hierba en el que tumbarse.

Gaara prefirió no dormir esa noche, pues todavía estaba bastante descansado después de pasarse tres días durmiendo en casa de Ino, y teniendo en cuenta que lo de dormir era un hábito adquirido relativamente nuevo, pues...

Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta de repente. No había visto ningún movimiento, ni escuchado ningún ruido, pero simplemente sabía que ya no estaban solos en el bosque. Alguien había topado con ellos. No movió ni un músculo, pero su fiel arena comenzó a deslizarse a su alrededor, preparándose para defenderle en caso de una inminente batalla.

- Sois cuatro ninjas - pareció un mensaje dicho al aire, pero se sabía observado - Uno bueno, y tres mediocres. Si estáis de paso, continuad vuestro camino; si pretendéis luchar, adelantaos y lo lamentaréis.

Durante unos segundos, no sucedió nada. La quietud del bosque era tal que cualquiera habría pensado que se imaginaba cosas, pero Gaara no era cualquiera. Pasado un momento, el murmullo de la hierba al ser pisada le indicó que efectivamente alguien se acercaba, pero con extrema cautela. No tardó en aparecer a unos metros de él la figura de un shinobi, de cabellos negros y ojos más oscuros que la misma noche.

- ¿No hay una tercera opción que pueda escoger, Gaara? - se oyó una voz arrogante y fría.

- ... - el joven líder no podía estar más sorprendido, si bien su cara no mostró ninguna reacción - Sasuke Uchiha...


	13. El nuevo amanecer del mundo

**Ep. 13: El nuevo amanecer del mundo**

En la oscuridad del bosque, el silencio fue absoluto entre los dos jóvenes, que no dejaron de mirarse con suspicacia ni por un segundo. Los ojos aguamarinos de Gaara percibieron el movimiento de tres personas más detrás del Uchiha, pero en cuanto aparecieron, el moreno les hizo un gesto para que se largasen y le dejasen a solas con el Kazekage.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Gaara - ¿No deberías ser un poco más cuidadoso, sabiendo que las patrullas de cazadores de nuke-nin te buscan hasta debajo de las piedras?

- Sé vigilar mis pasos - presumió Sasuke, acercándose despacio hasta la hoguera y sentándose, quedando de frente al pelirrojo - Uno no entra en el libro Bingo siendo un inepto. Y tú, siendo aliado de Konoha, ¿no deberías intentar capturarme?

- Aunque seas un nuke-nin, seguimos estando en territorio de Konoha. Precisamente por ser aliados, no puedo comenzar una batalla - explicó tranquilamente - Esperaré a que lo hagas tú para capturarte.

- Es un plan... - una sonrisa fría y socarrona asomó a la cara del último Uchiha - Aunque también podría contarte cómo están realmente las cosas en Konoha, y aceptar tu colaboración.

La respuesta inmediata de Gaara hubiera sido tratar de encerrar al moreno en su sarcófago de arena y librar al mundo de la amenaza que suponía su existencia, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. Tal vez porque Sasuke no parecía tener intenciones de empezar una lucha, aunque como buen shinobi, sabía que siempre estaba listo para pelear; o quizá porque no había percibido maldad al nombrar Konoha, a pesar de toda la información que se decía de él; o pudiera ser que el simple hecho de pedirle colaboración a él, un kage aliado de la aldea, le confundiera demasiado como para no escucharle.

- ¿Qué tienes que contarme respecto a Konoha, Uchiha?

- Veo que te interesa - Sasuke se cruzó de brazos en una postura claramente arrogante - Te diré un secreto, Kazekage-sama: se aprende mucho más de una villa estando en las sombras, rodeado de enemigos, que dentro de sus paredes y entre ninjas leales. Es lo que me ha sucedido en Akatsuki, donde he descubierto quién es y dónde se encuentra el verdadero enemigo de Konoha. Mi intención ahora mismo es ir hasta allí y liquidarle, fácilmente y sin causar mayor alboroto.

Gaara no hizo el menor gesto al escucharle, meditando si debía creer a un traidor a su aldea, que además en repetidas ocasiones había intentado matar a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. No era sencillo decidir si confiar en él o no...

- Supongo que no tienes ninguna prueba de que dices la verdad - habló, cerrando los ojos y bajando un poco la cabeza, como si meditase al respecto.

- No.

_Tu esencia me resulta conocida. ¿Quién eres en verdad?_

_¿Ya no me reconoces, Adán, primer hombre sobre la tierra?_

- ¿Cómo puedo entonces asegurarme de que no pretendes utilizar a Suna en tus planes, sean cuales sean?

- No puedes.

_¿Acaso estoy frente a Raguel, el arcángel vengador? ¿No habías sido desterrado a las sombras?_

_Sí, pero ha llegado el momento de asumir mi tarea, y debo purificar el mal que se oculta en las raíces del Edén._

- ¿Hay siquiera algún motivo por el que deba creer que tus intenciones son honestas?

- Yo... - Sasuke titubeó, y hundiendo su oscura mirada en el fuego, por un segundo dejó caer su habitual máscara imperturbable - No quiero que el sacrificio de mi hermano sea en vano. No pretendo ningún otro mal para Konoha.

_Si sigues órdenes de Dios, entonces debo seguirte. Sin embargo, Eva no vendrá._

_No importa, me basta con tener a Uriel de mi lado para cumplir con mi cometido._

Un nuevo silencio reinó entre ellos. El joven kage volvió a fijar su mirada en el Uchiha.

- Iré contigo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Era muy temprano en la mañana. El sol aún no despuntaba, como si esperase a que sucediera algo para que realmente mereciera la pena comenzar un nuevo día. Sin embargo, en la torre del Hokage la actividad ya estaba en marcha. Los primeros ninjas que venían a cubrir su jornada saludaban a los del último turno del día anterior, y entre ellos se encontraba una joven kunoichi de cabello castaño y ojos blancos, que caminaba en silencio hacia la sala de registros, donde se le adjudicaría su trabajo por ese día.

- Buenos días, Shizune-san - saludó educadamente con una ligera reverencia - He sido asignada a esta sección por hoy.

- Ah, Hanabi-san - correspondió también la morena, levantando la vista del documento que estaba leyendo - Gracias por venir, la verdad es que en estos momentos un byakugan me vendría maravillosamente bien.

- Estoy a su disposición.

Las dos mujeres se repartieron las primeras tareas de la mañana, tratando de organizar el caos que inexplicablemente siempre parecía haber en la sala de registros. Mientras Hanabi cargaba con los brazos llenos de carpetas, siguiendo a una Shizune que en ese momento se encaramaba a una escalera para alcanzar los estantes más altos, sus blancos ojos no pudieron evitar el desviarse hacia la ventana, que se encontraba abierta y por la que se vislumbraban ya los primeros rayos de sol.

- Está amaneciendo... - susurró.

- ¿Qué dices, Hanabi-san?

- No, nada - disimuló la menor, apartando la vista, sin dejar traslucir que se había distraído.

Pasaron un par de minutos, y sin poder contenerse, sus ojos nuevamente volvieron a la ventana. No se veía nada especial, pero había algo allí que llamaba poderosamente su interés.

- El amanecer...

Un ruido sordo captó su atención y se volteó otra vez hacia donde debería estar mirando, pero no había sido más que un traspié de Shizune al bajar el último peldaño de la escalera. Sin embargo, la morena no se veía bien.

- Shizune-san, ¿se encuentra mal?

- No, lo siento. No es nada - la médica empero se llevó una mano a la cabeza, como si se marease - De repente me vino como una corriente, pero... no es nada, seguramente fue un calambre.

- Es por el nuevo amanecer...

- ¿Qué? - se extrañó la morena - ¿No dijiste lo mismo antes? ¿A qué te refieres?

- No lo sé, es una intuición que me vino.

_¡Sariel, es por el amanecer!_

_Ramiel, ¿eres tú? ¿Qué puedes ver?_

- Sí, quizá sea por eso - asintió Shizune - Cuando amanece siempre cambia la presión del aire...

- No lo es. Es el nuevo amanecer - soltó Hanabi frenética, sin saber porqué - ¿Vuelve a marearse, Shizune-san?

_¡Veo sangre, veo luz, es el nuevo amanecer del mundo!_

_La tierra se estremece, el cielo grita, mi cuerpo tiembla... ¡debo dar aviso!_

- Yo... ¡tengo que informar de algo a Tsunade-sama! - chilló la kunoichi mayor sin poder contenerse, apoyada del brazo de la Hyuuga.

_¡Corre Sariel, es el nuevo amanecer!_

- Es el amanecer del mundo, el nuevo amanecer... - dijo agitadamente Hanabi, mirando una vez más hacia la luz que cada vez se colaba más por la ventana abierta - Amanecer... **¡AKATSUKI!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Apenas un minuto después, el primer estruendo de la batalla sacudió la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Bastante alejado de la aldea en sí, el centro del ataque fue el cuartel general de la Raíz, tal como informaron los primeros reportes de los ninjas que estaban allí. Las primeras bajas ya se habían dado, desgraciadamente todas para los miembros de la secreta facción de ANBU.

- ¡Ino! - gritó un moreno pálido, entrando repentinamente en el cubículo de su compañera, a la que encontró dándole los últimos toques a su nuevo uniforme negro de batalla - Estamos siendo atacados, necesito a todos los ninjas disponibles en primera línea.

- Ino Yamanaka se presenta a servicio, preparada para recibir sus órdenes, capitán - dijo ella, muy seria y formal, lista para la acción.

- Acompáñame, lucharás a mi lado - Sai la cogió de la muñeca y la llevó consigo - Eres nueva en esto, y alguien muy importante para mí, de modo que no te alejes de mi vista.

_Estoy contigo, Samael_.

- ¿Dijiste algo? - pregunto el shinobi mientras corrían por los húmedos pasadizos de la Raíz.

- No, nada.

El cuartel general pronto quedó convertido en una ratonera, pero afortunadamente ya todos sus integrantes habían salido al exterior, dispuestos a dar batalla a sus enemigos. No iba a ser fácil... ellos se escondían entre nubes de polvo y arena, lo cual hacía sumamente difícil determinar su número, e independientemente de cuántos fueran se notaba que estaban bien preparados. Por toda el área de combate de divisaban jutsus de todo tipo y elemento, tanto ofensivos como defensivos; y no importaba dónde pretendieran ocultarse los ninjas de la Raíz para planear la contraofensiva, pues de alguna manera eran detectados.

_Lilith, ¡vienen a por ti! ¡Vete de aquí!_

- ¡Ino, no aguantaremos así por mucho tiempo! - gritó Sai a la rubia, luchando espalda contra espalda contra numerosos bunshin de agua - ¡Quiero que te marches!

- ¡¿Estás loco? - jadeó Ino, frustrada por los charcos que una y otra vez volvían a tomar forma - ¿Cómo esperas que me vaya en esta situación?

- En la Raíz sabemos aguantar tiempos duros y batallas eternas - el moreno mezcló tinta con varios de los bunshin, volviéndolos demasiado densos como para que se reestructurasen - Pero no lograremos mucho si carecemos de información y refuerzos. ¡Debes ir donde la Godaime y averiguar qué está pasando!

- Lo sé, pero...

_Samael, temo por ti._

_Estaré bien, ocúpate de ti misma primero_.

- ¡VETE!

Y sin tener que ordenárselo nuevamente, la Yamanaka partió rauda hacia Konoha, mientras a su alrededor comenzaban a caer estrellas de fuego.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el despacho de la Godaime, ésta se encontraba mirando por la ventana, sumamente angustiada pero también, de alguna forma, extrañamente serena. A pesar del ataque sufrido hacía menos de una hora, no sentía que hubiera ningún peligro para la aldea... y eso teniendo en cuenta quiénes eran los atacantes, si los reportes que Shizune le había dado eran verídicos, y no le cabía duda de que lo fueran.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! - gritó una rubia de cuatro coletas y ojos verdes, entrando precipitadamente en la oficina.

La sannin no se volteó a mirarla, tan sólo hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza para que supiera que la escuchaba.

- He sido informada de lo ocurrido - Temari estaba extremadamente agitada - ¿Cómo es posible que no haya dado ninguna orden de restricción o detención?

- Tu hermano es el Kazekage de la Villa Oculta de la Arena - explicó Tsunade, sin perder la calma por mucho que le costase - Y Suna es nuestra aliada. Por lo tanto, debo confiar en él.

- ¡¿CONFIAR EN ÉL? - chilló la kunoichi menor al borde de la desesperación - ¡Está atacando Konoha en compañía de Sasuke Uchiha, un criminal de rango S! En circunstancias normales le agradecería su confianza, incluso me sentiría halagada, ¡pero lo más probable en este caso es que mi hermano esté siendo controlado a voluntad por ese traidor!

- Konoha no ha sido atacada, únicamente lo ha sido la Raíz. Y ya hace tiempo que esa facción de ANBU acapara todas las sospechas de la aldea.

- Tsunade-sama... - se escuchó un fatigado murmullo, al tiempo que la puerta se abría estrepitosamente - Por favor, dígame que no es cierto...

Ambas mujeres se voltearon hacia la recién llegada, que apenas podía mantenerse en pie por el agotador esfuerzo de su carrera hasta allí.

- Ino, Konoha no corre ningún peligro. Desde el inicio del ataque, la batalla no se ha movido ni un solo metro hacia la villa, centrándose única y exclusivamente en el cuartel general de la Raíz - le explicó la situación - Además, si el Kazekage en persona está involucrado en el asalto, le doy mi voto de confianza.

- ¿Que Gaara está qué?

Un ominoso silencio cundió en la habitación, las tres mujeres deliberando mentalmente qué partido tomar en esa situación.

- No apoyará a la Raíz, ¿verdad? - comprendió Ino, reteniendo unas inmensas ganas de protestar y llorar al mismo tiempo - Aunque también seamos parte de Konoha.

- Apenas hace unos días que entraste, Ino. Sigues siendo parte de Konoha, te recomiendo que te quedes aquí y no regreses.

- ¡NO! - gritó la Yamanaka, la furia venciendo a la pena - ¡Voy a volver, tengo que hacerlo! ¡Sai está allí, luchando por...!

_... por mí, Samael está luchando por mí._

- Ino, yo te acompaño. Por mucho que diga, Tsunade-sama - la kunoichi de la Arena le clavó una mirada de impotencia - sigo pensando que en este momento Gaara no está en sus cabales. Debo detenerle, y de estar mi hermano Kankuro aquí, indudablemente haría lo mismo.

- No puedo impedírtelo, Temari-san, puesto que no eres una de mis ninjas - la Godaime les dio la espalda y miró nuevamente por la ventana la batalla a lo lejos - Pero no enviaré ningún escuadrón de apoyo. Por si acaso, Sakura está al frente de las brigadas de protección de Konoha.

Dejados todos los puntos claros, las dos jóvenes ninjas abandonaron el despacho, dispuestas a mezclarse en la batalla y detener todo ese sinsentido en el que supuestamente el pelirrojo estaba perdido.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Frente a frente, los dos jugadores observaban ávidamente el desarrollo de la batalla que recién acababa de empezar sobre el tablero. En la parte blanca, destacaban el rey y las dos torres, ayudadas levemente por algunos peones para su defensa; en la parte negra, el rey era escoltado por su reina y seguido de cerca por su alfil.

- Todos los combatientes están ya en la liza, Madara, y la ventaja está de mi parte - se sonrió Satanás, presuntuoso - Tu alfil de reina ni siquiera envió peones de sacrificio.

- No te confíes demasiado de tu ventaja, Danzou, porque terminarás lamentando el ser tan descuidado - replicó Dios, sus ojos rojos brillando por alguna intención oculta - No olvides que tratándose de almas humanas, siempre pueden salirte con alguna sorpresita, tal como hizo tu torre Itachi.

- No creo que a estas alturas te quede mucho por hacer.

- No lo haré yo, sino él - dijo Dios, refiriéndose a su rey - Y probablemente tú ya sepas lo que es, ¿verdad Ramiel? A veces es más interesante permanecer en la ignorancia, el juego se hace más divertido.


	14. Nuestro final

**Ep. 14: Nuestro final**

Ino y Temari corrían lo más que les daban las piernas, ansiosas de llegar al campo de batalla y detener a Gaara. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la cabeza del pelirrojo para aliarse tan de repente con un traidor? Además, Ino también estaba preocupada por Sai. Le había dejado luchando solo, enfrentando todos los peligros para permitirle a ella una huida que había resultado inútil, pues no recibirían ayuda de Konoha. Deseaba que estuviera bien.

- Temari, te quería preguntar algo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Podrás detener a Gaara? - preguntó la kunoichi de la Hoja, angustiada - Quiero decir, en el caso de que no esté siendo controlado...

- ¿Insinúas que mi hermano ha podido traicionar la alianza deliberadamente? - se indignó la mayor.

- ¡No, por supuesto que no! Es que... yo también quiero confiar en él, y aunque ahora sea una ninja de la Raíz, comprendo los reparos de la Godaime. Esta facción ANBU no se conoce precisamente por su lealtad incondicional, sabes...

- Ino, escúchame bien - Temari se detuvo un momento, mostrando una furiosa determinación - Los problemas internos de Konoha no los conozco, ni tampoco son de mi incumbencia, de modo que tú verás lo que haces... pero sí conozco a mi hermano, y sé que él nunca haría nada para dañar una villa oculta aliada. Debe haber un motivo para que esté haciendo esto, y me inclino por la opción de que le estén controlando contra su voluntad para hacer esto. Ahora debo saber de qué parte estás. ¿A favor de quién lucharás?

- Yo... - titubeó la florista - Apoyaré a Sai. Es lo que debo hacer, ahora es mi capitán y confiaré en él.

La princesa del viento asintió conforme, y ambas mujeres reemprendieron el camino.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A la entrada de Konoha, una joven de cabello rosa y bellos ojos verdes contemplaba desde la lejanía cómo estrellas de fuego caían una y otra vez. No se acercaban, no representaban ningún peligro para la aldea, y ella lo sabía... pero por alguna razón, eso no calmaba su agitado corazón. Las piernas le temblaban por las ganas de salir corriendo hacia allí, y apretaba sus manos muy juntas conteniendo su impulso de pelear.

_Raguel-kun está allí..._

- Sasuke-kun, has vuelto - suspiró consternada - ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Cuál es tu propósito?

_¿Y qué hago yo aquí? ¡Debería estar junto a él, defendiendo el Edén!_

- Tsunade-sama, espero que puedas comprenderlo.

Y aplicando chakra en sus pies, Sakura salió corriendo veloz hacia el campo de batalla. Los pocos que la vieron partir, habrían jurado que los destellos verdes de su chakra asemejaban dos alas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mientras tanto, desde una atalaya en el centro de mensajería de Konoha, Hanabi Hyuuga observaba atentamente el desarrollo de la contienda sin perderse ni es más mínimo detalle. A su lado estaba Shizune, lista para redactar cualquier pequeño informe con información valiosa para la Godaime. El espectáculo que le estaba brindando su Byakugan debía ser aterrador, realmente espantoso, a juzgar por la palidez de la muchacha, y eso teniendo en cuenta que la chica ya era muy blanca de por sí.

- Amanecer... sangre... - murmuraba la menor de los Hyuuga, casi como si estuviera en trance.

_Uriel se ha marchado al encuentro de Raguel. Me pregunto si es así como Dios lo ha dispuesto..._

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y las venas repletas de chakra en torno a ellos se marcaban agresivamente.

- Hanabi-chan, ¿no quieres descasar un poco? - le preguntó Shizune, preocupada pero cordial - No has parado desde que se decretó el estado de alerta.

- No, yo... necesito ver esto - insistió Hanabi, impactada pero terca - El Kazekage y Sai-san se han detenido un momento, parecen estar evaluándose... y alguien más se acerca a ellos. ¡Son...!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En la liza, rodeados de escombros y sangre salpicando la tierra, se hallaban dos bravos guerreros. Los shinobis se miraron mutuamente, midiendo cada uno la valía del otro. El devenir de la pelea había acabado por enfrentarlos.

- Es extraño verle aquí, Kazekage-sama, ayudando al ataque de un traidor - comentó Sai.

- La confianza que me inspira ese traidor es, por alguna desconocida razón, muy superior a la que me inspiras tú - replicó Gaara.

_Dime Adán, ¿cuántos siglos llevas anhelando mi muerte? ¿O quizás han sido milenios?_

_No importa el tiempo, es un anhelo que pronto veré satisfecho, Samael._

El joven kage inició el ataque, lanzando un potente brazo de arena contra su oponente. Sin embargo, un colosal pájaro de tinta apareció en el aire, rozando el suelo tras el ninja de la Raíz, que con un ágil salto se subió en él. Con presteza, dibujó algo en su pergamino, y al instante docenas de criaturas grandes y pequeñas se lanzaron contra el líder de Suna. Por desgracia, su defensa inquebrantable de arena brotó a su alrededor, envolviéndole como en una cáscara.

- Eso no te servirá contra mí.

- Gracias por la información - dijo Sai, con su típica sonrisa burlona - Probaré otra cosa, entonces.

Deshechas sus criaturas de tinta, que se mezclaron con la sangre de los cuerpos caídos, Sai desenfundó la ligera katana que llevaba consigo y se defendió de los brazos de arena que pretendían acorralarle.

_Estás realmente cabreado por el abandono de Lilith, ¿cierto? Te mueres de celos de que me eligiera a mí._

_¡Su elección será distinta esta vez!_

- Dime, ¿a qué ha venido en verdad, Kazekage-sama? - preguntó el moreno, esquivando la arena mientras volvía a dibujar.

- Konoha tiene algo que me pertenece. Por lo tanto, quiero protegerlo.

Grandes lenguas de tinta le levantaron alrededor del pelirrojo desde el suelo, tratando de rodearle y asfixiarle, pero su cáscara de arena le protegió de nuevo, deshaciendo las lenguas en meras gotas.

Tras este movimiento, ambos contendientes se dieron un leve respiro para analizar la situación. Gaara percibió que su arena no sería suficiente contra el ágil shinobi de la Raíz, menos si éste podía elevarse en el aire y volar sobre sus criaturas de tinta: por su parte, Sai también comprendió que sus ataques no alcanzarían para herir al joven kage, ya que no podían sobrepasar su defensa automática.

Maldición, estaban prácticamente en un punto muerto. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? Ambos lo sentían, la gente que se acercaba, y provenían de Konoha. Si ninguno se movía aún, era porque no sabían si serían refuerzos para uno o para el otro... pero dadas las circunstancias, lo más probable era que fueran para Sai. Eso es lo que pensaba Gaara, por lo cual estaba sumamente atento a su entorno. Tan sólo unos pocos metros más, y tendría a los enemigos a su alcance. ¿Cuántas ratas se escondían en los agujeros de la llamada facción Raíz? Descontando los cadáveres que yacían a sus pies, parecía que siempre había más, no dejaban de aparecer.

Un sutil cambio en derredor le puso en guardia. Los refuerzos enemigos habían llegado, aunque no fueran más que un par de miembros. Uno de ellos se dirigió hacia Sai, seguramente para asistirle en la batalla, mientras el otro se acercó a él por la espalda (muy descuidadamente, debía decir, pues Gaara notó su presencia de inmediato). No le permitió moverse ni un milímetro más. Sin siquiera voltearse para verlo, su arena brotó con ferocidad, convertida en puntiagudas estacas que se clavaron sin piedad por todo el cuerpo de su atacante.

- ¡NO! - gritó Sai desesperado.

De no haber sido gran parte de su vida un atroz asesino bajo el control del Shukaku, Gaara hubiera esbozado una sonrisa de complacencia en ese momento, pero las secuelas dejadas por el bijuu le habían privado incluso del placer que suponía eliminar a un enemigo. Concentrándose en el sujeto, apretó su mano en un puño, cerrando las cadenas de arena cada vez más en torno al cuerpo de su incompetente atacante. Apenas escuchó un leve gemido cuando le sintió ahogarse...

... un gemido.

Un gemido que se hacía extrañamente cálido y familiar, aunque no lo hubiera escuchado más que una sola vez en toda su vida. Un escalofrío subió por su espalda, sintiendo un temor paralizante recorrerle de arriba abajo, mientras se giraba despacio para encarar a su oponente.

Y vio largo cabello rubio, que relucía espléndidamente con el sol de la mañana. Vio ojos azules llenos de dolor y sufrimiento. Vio tiernos y sonrosados labios teñirse con el rojo que brotó de su boca. Vio un cuerpo femenino vestido con un uniforme negro, igual al que llevaba el shinobi de la Raíz, bañarse en sangre por las heridas fatales que él le había ocasionado. Vio alzarse un hermoso rostro, buscándole, mientras un par de lágrimas surcaban la palidez mortal que comenzaba a invadir sus mejillas. Y vio finalmente una mano levantarse débilmente buscando su presencia, que no llegó a encontrar, pues en cuanto Gaara liberó aterrado los jutsus de arena que la mantenían sujeta cayó al suelo, incapaz de sostenerse por sí misma.

- No... no es cierto - murmuró el pelirrojo sin aceptarlo, caminando los pocos pasos que les separaban.

- Ga-gaara... - susurró ella dolorosamente cuando él la tomó en brazos.

- ¡Ino! - gritó Gaara furioso, agarrándola con fuerza por los hombros - ¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Por qué no estabas en Konoha?

- Yo... soy una kuno-... kunoichi de la Raíz. Tenía que... deten-...

- ¡No hubiera luchado contra ti!

- Yo tamp-... tampoco, pero quería... verte.

_¡Lilith, no! ¡Esto no debía ser así!_

_Adán, parece que... una vez más me has perdido._

_No, no lo consentiré. ¡Por favor, no te vayas!_

_De nuevo tus acciones nos han llevado a la desgracia._

La sangre manaba profusamente de sus heridas, haciendo inútiles los apresurados intentos de Gaara por evitarlo.

- Gaara... bésame antes de que... me vaya - suplicó Ino con un hilillo de voz.

- No vas a irte a ninguna parte, ¿me oyes? - le ordenó él - ¡Te lo prohíbo! Te quedarás conmigo esta vez, ¿entendido?

- ...

Pero ya no obtuvo respuesta. Ninguna réplica, ningún movimiento, ni el más tenue sonido por parte de ella.

- ¿Ino? - la llamó, atónito de lo que estaba sucediendo - Ino, ¡háblame! ¡Dime algo!

La zarandeó con delicadeza, tratando de obtener alguna reacción por ínfima que fuese... pero no hubo nada. La mujer que amaba se había ido, y él había sido capaz hasta de negarle su último beso.

- No, esto no puede estar pasando - se dijo Gaara negando con la cabeza, levantándose despacio con ella todavía en brazos - No es real, debes estar conmigo. ¡Maldita sea, me elegiste a mí! ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME DE NUEVO! ¡NO PUEDES! ... ¡AAAAARRRGGGHHH!

Un grito atroz resonó en el aire, oyéndose a través de toda Konoha y estremeciendo corazones por el inmenso dolor y rabia que denotaba, al tiempo que se formaba una inmensa nube de arena...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ante un tablero de ajedrez prácticamente vacío, dos poderosos jugadores observaban asombrados el desenlace de su partida. En pie no quedaban más que ambos reyes, el blanco y el negro.

- Hemos quedado en tablas - masculló disgustado Dios.

- De todos los resultados posibles, éste ha sido el peor - coincidió Satanás - Es culpa tuya, Madara. La obsesión de tu rey por **mi** reina ha terminado en esto.

- Esa reina fue mía anteriormente, no lo olvides. Y no se puede decir que tu rey la haya cuidado mejor que yo.

Cualquier pulla verbal era inútil, cuando el juego ya estaba decidido. El diablo del ojo vendado sacudió la cabeza con fastidio.

- ¿Te apetece una partida de _Scrabble_?

**F I N**


	15. Epílogo

**Ep. 15: Epílogo:**

Lejos, más allá de todo, donde se confunde el espacio y se diluye el tiempo, la trágica imagen de un hombre arrodillado y con las manos cubriendo su rostro con desesperación, era lo que inundaba el vacío con su presencia. En ese lugar, desde el que parten las almas o retornan a su estado primigenio, su llanto resonaba entre las barreras inexistentes de los recuerdos e imágenes que flotaban en torno a él.**  
**

Una brisa le indicó que ya no era el único habitante de aquel plano místico, donde todo existía y desaparecía, donde nunca cambiaba nada y aun así jamás era lo mismo dos veces. Dirigiendo su húmeda mirada a la otra presencia, contempló embelesado la figura serena y fría de su otra mitad.

- Lilith... - suspiró - Lo siento tanto... yo no quería que esto pasara, ¡no es así como debía ocurrir!

La hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rubios, hechos con los rayos del Sol, le miró indiferente y en silencio mientras paso a paso se acercaba a él. Ningún ceño estropeaba la delicadeza de sus facciones, ni tampoco había una sonrisa adornando su sensual boca. La mirada que le dirigía bien podría estar dedicada a una piedra, a juzgar por el interés que mostraba.

- Adán... - murmuró apenas, y su voz fue más leve que una pluma - Nuevamente has malgastado nuestras vidas. Supongo que, en realidad, sí es así como tenía que suceder.

- ¡NO! - el hombre se levantó presuroso y la cogió de las manos antes de besarla apasionadamente - Yo te amo, Lilith, te amo tanto... Somos el uno del otro, fuimos creados iguales para estar juntos, como hermanos, como amantes.

- No eres capaz de verlo, ni eres capaz de comprenderlo - sacudió ella la cabeza - ¿Por qué crees que me amas? Como bien has dicho, fuimos creados iguales para estar juntos... pero también se nos concedió el don de la libertad. Ésa es la diferencia entre nosotros, la que siempre nos ha llevado a la perdición: que yo te abandoné porque fue mi decisión, y también renací contigo por elección propia. Tú, sin embargo, me quieres a tu lado únicamente porque así deben ser los designios de Dios.

- ¿Y qué importa la razón si te amo? ¿Mientras sigas amándome? - nuevas lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos aguamarinos, mientras apretaba más fuerte las suaves manos de ella - Intentémoslo de nuevo, por favor... He esperado toda una eternidad para volver a estar junto a ti, estoy seguro de que hallaremos la forma para alcanzar la felicidad.

Lilith le miró fijamente, antes de desviar sus ojos a los reflejos de sus vidas recién vividas y terminadas que flotaban a su alrededor, en ese lugar donde el todo era la nada y viceversa. Pareció meditar un instante, y finalmente, estas palabras surgieron de sus labios:

- Te amo, Adán - volvió a mirarle, pero retiró sus manos de las suyas y se apartó de él, dándole la espalda - Siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será, porque así fuimos creados, para amarnos el uno al otro desde el principio y hasta el fin de los tiempos. Pero te equivocas al pensar en este sentimiento como una imposición, más que como una elección. Y por culpa de ello, has tenido dos esposas y a las dos has perdido.

- No te vayas - suplicó él, su alma nuevamente herida por el abandono de su compañera - Podemos lograrlo, lo sé... ¡_tiene_ que ser así!

- La divinidad de tu esencia jamás se verá afectada por el tiempo mortal... - recitó Lilith sin voltearse, caminando hacia la brumosa lejanía, alejándose cada vez más de él - Tal vez en algún momento, tu corazón encuentre el camino hacia la libertad de tus sentimientos, como hizo el mío.

- He sobrevivido a la eternidad sin ti... - el hombre de cabellos de sangre volvió a caer de rodillas al suelo, incapaz de soportar el dolor que le atenazaba - Te he añorado tanto... ¿no puedes concederme otra oportunidad?

Su último ruego la hizo detenerse apenas un segundo antes de responder, mientras una solitaria lágrima surcaba una mejilla que él ya no podía ver.

- Sí, quizás pueda hacerlo... cuando haya pasado otra eternidad.

Y con esto, desapareció definitivamente, dejando tras de sí al atormentado hombre que, estaba segura, tarde o temprano volvería a cruzarse en su camino, porque a fin de cuentas... sólo había uno que ellos pudieran recorrer: el amor.

* * *

_Ahora sí que es un final absoluto y rotundo ^o^. Siento mucho haber tardado tantísimo en completarlo, pero no se me ocurría nada acorde con el fanfic... quería que la historia terminase con Adán y Lilith tal como había empezado, en lugar de con Gaara e Ino, pero no estaba segura porque probablemente era una última escena GaaIno lo que todas esperabais. Si es el caso, lamento decepcionaros, pero a mí me gusta este final. ¡Gracias por leerme y bye ^o^!  
_


End file.
